The Hook Up Hotel
by Creeply
Summary: The Hook Up Hotel. A Place where characters go to enjoy their most carnal desires when off duty. Smut. Lemons. Will update this when I have the time/interest.
1. Chapter 1

On the edge of every known universe there is a hotel. Where characters are allowed to come and let out their pent up frustrations and desires. To meet new people and relax. There is a large lounge pool, a gym, an erotic gym, a fully trained staff, a front desk, a babysitting lounge/service, rooms with views, sexy suites and so much more.

There is a sign of rules hanging on every door, every wall and every desk. Here are a few of them

1\. Only do what your partner(s) want no forcing things or them

2\. Everyone Respect Everyone

3\. Don't be messy

4\. Masks are not required but are encouraged.

5\. No Scat or Waterplay (You sick sick weirdos)

6\. No cannibalism/vore

7\. If your guest is from an 'anime' they must fill out the proper request forms

8\. No Beastiality or Furies allowed not after last time

9\. Sex in public is not required but is encouraged

10\. Have a sexy good time!

These are the rules at the Hook Up Hotel. Where your wildest urges are satisfied and you can relax and meet new people. Those who show up often enough are even permitted to have specific rooms tailored to their needs. Such as having call buttons to alert them if they have a guest that wants to meet them. They can also use the same button to request someone.

The Hook Up Hotel is new, and strange and delightful. And from the constant sounds of frolicking joy and giggling always a blast.

 **Will update this when I have the time/energy/ideas for it. Review or PM. Not just this but any of my work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next thing up soon. This is a series of vaguely interconnected one shot lemons answering the question what these characters do when they are horny and where they go. One massive crossover that I will add stuff to when I feel like it. This is a Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls)/Garnet and Jasper (Steven Universe) lemon. Everyone in these things are adults.**

Dipper nervously shifted on the bed checking his watch before taking it off. It was the last thing that he was wearing and he felt weird enough standing naked in a bedroom in the Hook Up Hotel. His sister had been the one to introduce him to this place of all people. It was suppossed to be a place where people like him can meet up with other people like him and sort of get their needs out of their systems, he hoped that this would work.

After all you just showed up to this strange hotel that was seemingly on the edges of everywhere, you wear a mask in the main lobby so that no one actually knows who or wha you are or where you come from. But once you get to the room and press the button then everything will become clear.

Dipper sighed deeply and looked at the extra large bed. He had no idea why he chose this specific wing/room. He had just been wandering around nervously in a dumb halloween mask and finally found this place.

He looked at the extra large bed and wondered just who would need a bed that large. And for what purpose besides sex and sleeping. Actually that was pretty much the only reason for a bed. He sighed and walked to the button that was placed in the wall next to the bed. He took a deep breath and pressed it. The big red button had two words on it.

GARNET

JASPER

He tapped his heel and hoped that they were not expecting something different, after all he was a complete bean pole, sure he was not a kid anymore, not even a teenager. But he was still very scrawny. He turned to the door as it eased open and gasped when the two women sauntered in. He had no idea where they were from but he did know that they were total knock outs. One had a cool pair of visors and a blood red cape that did not hide her impressive bust and borderline impossibly sized hips. He felt his entire body blush as he gazed at the other woman who had snow white hair that reached the floor and had almost equal sized measurements to the other woman, but was a bit taller and had more defined muslces. The other looked a little...squishier...

"Okay. Clearly I probably am in the wrong room and sort of have to..."Dipper started before they dropped their robes and exposed their completely bare naked bodies to him. Dipper gasped and gazed in shock and wonder at them.

"Oh? Don't tell me you didn't come all the way to the Hook Up Hotel for the pool and gym?" She chuckled before hitting her chest with a feral grin. "Name's Jasper. And we are here for a booty call."

"Settle down Jasper. I think that this is our scrawny studs first time. Is it? Your first time?" Dipper nodded and tried not to stare while simultaneously also staring to his hearts content. They had such gorgeous trim bodies. Garnet...the one that had not given her name seemed a bit more...maternal then the practically ferocious Jasper.

"Don't worry. We will walk you through it. My name is Garnet. Who are you?"  
"Dipper. My name is Dipper." Dipper said taking off the mask and standing their in embarassment as they moved around him and began to give little sounds of interest, rubbing their hands over his shoulders and tickling his sides. Garnet and Jasper exchanged knowing grins when they looked down at his cock and he shivered as he felt the two amazonian's run their hands down over his shaft. He was pretty hefty he had to admit, he always had been. It practically hung below his knees.

He was just always too busy or nervous to do anything with it or about it. And it didn't help that he probably knew too many super hot, horny and intimidating women. He gasped as Garnet gripped his cock head and Jasper reached to cup and squeeze his balls. He bit his lip and instantly began to hump his body forwards against their warm firm hands.

"OH HO! Look at this Garnet, we have ourselves a kicker!" Jasper said as she affectionately began to rub Dipper. He felt her large breasts rub against the back of his neck before resting on his shoulders on either side of his head. They were the same size of his head. And he had a pretty big head. He reached around and gripped her hips attempting to keep himself up. She grinned and moved his hand backwards until he felt a firm rock like ass cheek under his hand. He squeezed instinctively and gulped as she squeezed his balls again. She had very sharp nails.

"I-I think I should apologize?" He said awkwardly. This was pretty much his dream come true. And it was all happening so fast. Garnet saw his flabberghasted face and stood up to gaze down at him, resting her hand on his cock head and on his shoulder with a disarming smile.

"Dipper I know that you are nervous but this is the Hook UP Hotel. We go at the pace that you want to go. And we do what we want to do. If you want to fuck two super hot amazonian space aliens from a different show then go for it. If you don't then that is fine and we can get you back to your reality or universe or whatever without anyone seeing you leave. But it is entirely up to you. We just feel like fucking someone when we are off the clock. So what will it be?"

Dippr gulped, his face a bright red he reached out with one hand, gripped Garnet's large fleshy and super squishy and amazingly feeling ass cheek and pulled her forwards for a kiss. She grinned into it and slipped a tongue into his mouth making the young man gasp and arch his back again in response, causing the larger woman behind him to chuckle and then lick at his neck and bite his ear.

"You chose a good section to lose your virginity in. So how about we start with a blow job? You've never had oral until you have experienced Garnet's tongues." Jasper said seductively. Dipper moaned and nodded, completely incapable of speech, he felt as if he was losing his mind. He found himself whisked to the large bed and his legs spread. His cock was already standing up at attention and he gazed down as Garnet rested it between her large pillow like tits. They captured his dick perfectly. Her soft sensual velvet like lips pressed against his cock head and he gasped as she breathed out slowly and encased his dick in her burning wet hot mouth. He gasped and moaned before a pair of thighs hovered over him.

"Oh you're not sitting this one out. Someone needs to learn some good pussy eating." Jasper said with a smirk as she sat down on Dipper's face. He could only take a large breath before he found her crushing his head, her pussy pressed into his mouth. "What are you waiting for? LICK!"

She bellowed the command and he rested his hands on her knees before he began to tentatively slurp at her insides, searching around attempting to be scientific and logical about it. But then he got a good taste of her pussy. It tasted like mangoes. He moaned and searched even deeper, his tongue reaching far into her clenching tunnel. She smiled and gazed down at him, sure he was a little scrawny but there was some promise there! The two of them just needed to get it out, not to mention they had been searching for a good cock slave to use at their hearts content. Most of the other studs in the hotel had already hooked up with semi permanent partners.

And his dick might just be big enough to pleasure the two of them if they showed him a few pointers and really whipped him into shape.

"Okay, try and move your hips a little to see how that feels. And search for my clit!" Jasper instructed Dipper before leaning forwards to wrap her hands around his shaft as he followed her instructions and began to really go to town on Garnet. The fusion gasped and moaned, her delicate hands going to her delicate pussy and began to rub and flick at herself, getting more and more excited with every passing second. She grinned and then finally popped off for some air.

Dipper continued to thrust before he felt the weight move off of him and saw the two women standing with their arms around each others shoulders and wide grins across their faces. Garnet lowered her visor and admired Dipper with a smirk. His dick had apparently passed the taste test, he was hung like a horse and was nice and girthy. Oh yes the two lewd sluts could work with this.

"First let's see what kind of power you have. After all we don't want to do all of this work. You need to prove to us that you are even worth fucking." Garnet said as she pressed Jasper to the bed and clambered on top of the taller white headed woman. The two hooked their legs and Garnet moved her big delicious chocolate colored booty out towards the young man. Dipper felt his erect cock grow even bigger and harder if such a thing were possible and his eyes lit up. He knew that he had to really impress them, he had to really blow their minds, their thick pussy's were rubbing up against each other and keeping them in a constant state of arousal.

He gulped and gripped Garnet's hips, with an excited grin he pushed himself in to the root and gasped as her pussy gripped down. She was as tight as a vice and yet soft and silky. He moaned and thrust again, filling her to the brim. Garnet hummed in happiness and began to twist her hips. Dipper thrust a dozen more times before Jasper clearing her throat reminded him that it was three people making love not just two. He pulled out and switched tactics, thrusting into the woman directly underneath the large hipped Garnet. Jasper smirked and pressed upwards to Make Garnet's ass practically spank Dipper's stomach. He gripped Jasper's thighs and then moved lower until he finally got to her ass cheeks and picked her up, his arm muscles straining.

"Seems like someone is finally putting some effort into it!" Jasper said and spanked Garnet's ass hard enough to leave a bright red handprint marking her as her own. Dipper moaned and leaned over to kiss at Garnet's neck and felt the bootilicious women tense up and begin to shiver. Jasper's hands had snaked between them to play with her pussy while Dipper fucked Jasper silly.

Dipper moaned and began to bite at the air and felt some tears and sweat pool from all of his efforts. He moaned and groaned and gasped. He pulled out and rapidly switched to Garnet and then to Jasper, bouncing between the two gorgeous women with as much regularity as he could. He had to keep it up and push himself to the limits! The pleasure that came from the two hot as balls women was too much to give up! Too much to give into.

Dipper felt his balls churn and crunch and finally spasm as he was switching in between the two at the same time. He gasped and continued to thrust, their pussies pillowing his dick as he thrust faster and faster until he felt his hips turn into a blur. He groaned as his cum blasted out between the two and he finally fell back. His breathing ragged. He gazed up at the two towering amazonian well muscled, large assed and huge titted women. He gulped and gazed at them with half lidded eyes. He could not even think anymore!

"Well how was I?" He panted nervously waiting for them to say that he sucked and to kick him out. Garnet tapped her chin thoughtfully before cuddling up to him, some of his cum rubbing off against his legs. Jasper moved to the other side and began to nibble at his neck causing him to gasp and roll around in joy.

"Well you came quickly and you are built like a scrawny nerd for starters." Jasper said critically.  
"You need more muscle tone and endurance not to mention to learn the inner workings of a woman." Garnet continued.  
"But your cock and cum are pretty tasty." Jasper said as she scooped some of it up and licked it for emphasis.  
"And you have a pretty big advantage." Garnet said cupping his dick again and squeezing it like a teddy bear.  
"So we think that we could probably turn this booty call into a regular thing if you want to." They both said and pressed their large breasts into his arms. His arms burned wonderfully with the strain he had put on them, and his sensitive dick felt like it was swimming in a sea of pleasure. He nodded before starting to black out.

"Take your power nap now." Garnet said kissing him on the cheek.  
"Because we are going to ride you until we both orgasm three times once you wake up with no breaks." Jasper finished biting his other cheek as he drifted into dream land. His life was going to get much more strange, wonderful, sexy and smut filled. Dipper thought he might just enjoy his time at the Hook Up Hotel.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Any ideas PM me or something. The Hook Up Hotel is where cartoon characters go to screw each other. If I actually know the series/characters well enough to try something. So just review thoughts/suggestions I suppose. Any further questions PM me or leave them in the comments. I won't do anything too far gone. See the first chapter for specific details/rules/whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a KO/Betty Rubble with a later scene of KO/Enid. Next thing up soon.**

Ko grumped through the gardens and tried to avoid all of the crazy super erotic statues that were all around him. He tried not to be so grumpy but it was hard to keep his endless optimism up seeing as he was still treated by a child by his mommy when he was so much taller and stronger then her now that he had more then just hit puberty but been absolutely obliterated by it, he honestly looked completely different growing taller and giving most of his guy friends a run for their money when it came to height and strength.

But he was still treated like a baby by his mom and forced to come with her to this place where she would sometimes have a work out class and he was stuck wandering around the gardens or grounds with her telling him to entertain himself. He felt sort of demeaned.

KO saw a couple heavily making out and gave them a wide berth. He had almost been sucked into many different crazy shennanigans since he first began coming here. He had walked in on crazy stuff, and been the witness to even crazier things. He sighed and fell underneath a tree that was pretty far from the path. Somehow the entire garden was not completely wrecked even though it was a prime make out and sex spot.

Yeah he knew about sex, his evil alternate identity that lived in a home in his head told him all about it during his sleeping time. Which was equal parts traumatic and informative. He kicked at a rock towards a water feature that had a large naked guy in it, a bunch of people were skinny dipping underneath it. The garden was really very big, easily the size of the jungle that the hotel was surrounded by.

Ko looked gloomiliy around. He was so bored. There was only pornography on the televisions here and after a while that lost its appeal. He would sometimes see Dendy around the hotel but she was normally busy doing what she called 'a deep scientific study of all of the increased libidos and sexual relationships happening within this establishment with a crossover of other characters.'

In all honesty it was a step above crazy person speak so he did not entirely understand it. He just wanted to have some fun. But people were too busy having sex all the time.

He frowned and stared down at the dirt, it was pretty much the only interesting thing around this place.

"Why don't you look like a glum little gremlin. What's the matter sweetheart?" A voice said beside him. He looked up and forced a grin, after all it was nice to be polite, and it would just be disrespectful to not be nice to such a nice lady. She was pretty petite with small breasts and curves. She had on a blue one piece fabric that could almost double as a swimsuit, it showed off her long luxurious legs and she had a small necklace with a bone on it and a black bob that hugged her pretty pale face and bright red lips.

She sat down beside him and tentatively touched the large mans bulging muscles. Ko blushed a little at the touch, she was pretty attractive, and he had never met her before. But it was almost like everyone at the hotel was strangely alright with touching and being intimate in public, no one seemed to notice or to care besides giving a few words of encouragement.

"Oh it's nothing ms..."  
"Oh! Rubble. But please just call me Betty." She said with a closed lipped chuckle. Ko didn't understand the joke but he chuckled as well. She seemed like a nice lady, and very maternal. A touch that he was sorely missing, he missed his mom especially when she was so busy trying to keep a bunch of other people in shape at the hotel. It almost made him mad to think that she spent more and more time there and less and less time with him.

"Well my name is Ko. I probably have a last name but people call me KO for short." He said as he shook her hand. She sat beside him and held his hand lovingly rubbing her thumb against the back of it and looking at him with warm eyes.  
"You seem very unhappy here KO. Is something the matter? Anything that I can help you with?"  
"Well my mommy carol is working here all the time and she only seems to care about this place! Which is weird seeing as she is normally so good about spending time with me! It just makes me a little bit...worked up!" He said as he slapped the ground causing a little crack to appear. Betty trembled in delight and licked her lips. She adjusted the necklace and finally took it off, her clothing followed soon afterwards. It was no wonder as it was all just one massive connected piece.

"My my KO. That does sound awful." He hands moved to his thigh and finally to his cock. She smiled. Good just as she suspected he was hard as a boulder. She grinned and ran her thumb over the outline of his dick, KO looked down at her hands and then down at her. He tried to form words but nothing came out except for a groan.

" I think I know what might be the problem KO." Betty said as she reached for his belt, his hand met hers there and together they unwrapped it and began to pull down his shorts. Her eyes lit up in amazement. He had the girthiest ten to twelve inches that she had ever seen! He was like a horse! It was so big and covered in veins! She gulped as it twitched in her hands. She could not even wrap her fingers around it, it was bigger then her wrist and resembled a neck more then anything else.

"This place has a bit of an affect on people. It gets them excited and rewires their feelings towards each other. I think that you might be a bit...jealous...of all of the one on one time that some people are having with your mommy." Betty smiled as she began to pump him up and down, she had to use both hands and sort of squeeze it like a pepper shaker before she was sure that he even felt anything. He gasped and moaned, his balls tightening. He had clearly never even touched himself before.

Betty felt...special for that...she was the lucky one giving the young man his very first hand job! He would hopefully remember this for the rest of his life!  
"And that isn't a bad thing! I bet that you have so much love to give. So much love stored up in these massive balls, just aching and waiting to find the perfect place to drain them. They must hurt sometimes keeping all of that overwhelming lust burning in your dick and balls. Churning and twisting and begging for release. And here you can do it. This hotel is lousy with women and even some men who would beg for even a taste of that delicious amazing cum! Why don't you go for it? Find a special someone...throw them down...mount them...fuck them into submission...show them that you are an alpha male on a frenzy..."She said whispering the words into his ear before kissing his jaw and moving ehr hands faster. She leaned over his twitching red hot dick, the pre was making a lovely lube for Betty to work her hands magic, it was like squeezing water from a rock...or in this case cum from a raging cock with a rock hard hard on.

She brought her red hot lips to it and gave the twitching cock head a kiss. Just a peck against the tip and then gasped as he moaned and gripped her head forcing it down powerfully as he began to spasm and orgasm. Her eyes widened and she shrieked in shock as he filled up her mouth and then began to dribble down her hands until it looked like she was wearing mittens! There was so much that it glopped and fell and stuck everywhere! It was utterly everywhere! She moaned and gasped as his thick smelling thick tasting jizz launched through the air and covered her face and hair and dribbled down her exposed breasts. Her red lips looked like a candy cane and she shook her head in shock before finally it stopped after a solid minute of cumming.

Ko stood up triumphantly his eyes alight as he finally realized why this place was so great. And he realized just the woman that he wanted to share this with and show that he understood!  
"This is great thank you so much!" He shouted as he picked Betty up, hugged her and then placed the still flabberghasted cum covered cave woman cartoon character to the ground before sprinting off. She blinked not even aware that she had not been fucked.

* * *

Ko placed the rose petals across the floor and over the bed, his towel was hanging tightly to his body, his rock hard erection threatened to tear it right off of his body. But he was fine with that. He just hoped that his mommy would enjoy the deep tissue massage that he had planned for her. He giddily clapped his hands as everything was ready. Now he was just waiting for the guest of honor.

He had sent her a message telling her where to meet him, apparently the rooms in the hotel were free. Who would have guessed? He tapped his foot and glanced around, he heard the doorknob rattling, there were no locks on the room doors so that anyone could go in and out whenever they wanted and join in the fun. He had only recently learned why or how...but now...KO was ready.

He grinned and turned, of course his grin faltered a little in confusion when he saw that it wasn't his mommy at the door like ha had hoped and intended. It was Enid instead. She walked into the room and her eyes widened in shock.

The purple haired ninja was wearing her typical work out gear which was a tight fitting black booty shorts and a cut off blue shirt that showed an awful lot of underboob. She looked at KO in shock before holding up a note.

"Your mom told me to tell you that she will be about an hour late and that she is sorry. But hopes that you are having fun. I got our of her class early...what's all of this?" She gestured to the bottle of chilled drinks and the plate of strawberries and chocolates. Ko sighed in dissapointment until a new thought popped into his head.

"Well I don't want it all to go to waist...do you want a massage Enid?" He said with a hopeful grin. Enid smirked back and then shrugged trying to play it cool.  
"I don't know man...after all I would need a really great deep tissue massage to get all of this hard wired stress from your moms intense work out class." She smirked as Ko gestured to the table that he had set up with plenty of pillows directly at waist level.

"Trust me Enid. I know a thing or two about how to give a really kick ass massage." He smiled hopefully and she could not help but chuckle. He had grown up to be such a cute young man. He was kind helpful and hot as fuck. She might as well enjoy her little bisexual heart out.

She gripped her shirt and pulled it off casually, her shorts followed afterwards. She lay down on the table and grinned before moaning as she felt a hot towel get drapped across her lower back. It was warm and smelt amazing. The rose petals everywhere were a nice touch. She gasped as Ko's hands moved over her shoulders, gripping purposefully and grinding down on her. He moved his hands up and down and in small circles, his powerful fingers making her shake.

She moaned as he removed them only to gasp again when hot oil and lotion was poured over her back. It smelt even sweeter then the provided fruit. Which she of course tried some of. After all she was not going to waist it. She grinned and bit down on a strawberry as she felt KO practically drag all of the tension she had been holding out of her. Like he was in a fight and he was in it to win it. She smiled and relaxed, her muscles felt like pudding within seconds of him starting. SHe had no idea that she was holding onto that much stress, she wondered if she should be worried about it. She decided that it was wiser to just ignore it and enjoy herself.

She gasped as Ko stopped and looked over her shoulder. He was hovering with one hand over her legs and one hand over her big butt cheeks. Debating about which one would be the less perverted to go after. After all this was a full body deep tissue massage. Enid smirked and decided that she would choose for him. She pressed herself backwards and pushed her butt and her legs into his hands. He gulped and gripped the towel. the heat was almost gone from it, most of it transfering into her body.

He gulped and then tore it away with a woosh. She gasped and grinned as he rapidly grabbed the oil and spread it over her warm ass. Once again marveling at how warm and slipepry her skin was, it was like touching the skin of a baby dolphin. It was so soft and felt so right beneath his fingers. His dick was practically straining out of his pants, eager and begging to be within her. He saw that there was a bit of a wet spot growing from underneath Enid. He looked at her blushing face, she was biting a pillow and playing with her fingers. She was trying to keep from falling asleep from all of the joy and pleasure that she was getting from his fingers alone.

She gasped as she looked over her shoulder, he was hovering over her like a horny little dog, his dick was pressing down on her big booty cheeks and slapping slightly against her hips. She smirked and then clenched her butt cheeks together catching him off guard. Ko gasped and winced before panting, his towel fell and the two were now completely naked together.

"Hey Ko. Why don't you really give me a deep muscle massage huh? In a place your fingers won't be able to reach." She said wiggling her hips and thrusting back against him. Ko gasped and moaned before he gripped her hips and his firm shivering shaft. He moved forwards and slowly eased himself into her, his mouth fell open with a gasp and he thrust and rocked his hips forwards and backwards. His eyes rolled up, it was so wet and so tight! It was like pressing himself into a brand new world.

He gasped and bent in half, having never experienced the carnal desires of the flesh. Enid gasped and arched her own back, her breasts heaving and her mind fogging over. He was impressively stacked, so big and firm and desperate to bone her. Sure he was a little rough and none too coordinated, but he had an absolutely massive advantage over most other people thanks to the sheer size of his tool.

She moaned and groaned, her eyes rolling around wetly as he pounded her from behind, his oiled up prick sliding in and out of her desperately grasping pussy as he attempted to plow her and spend as much time as possible inside of inviting velvet like pussy as much as possible. Ko gasped, his balls were getting that feeling again, he moaned as the familiar emotions welled up inside of him.

He finally gasped and bent in half as he plunged as deep as he could into her and began to unload his thick creamy cum. Then suddenly what TKO had told him how this stuff was suppossed to make babies...

He quickly pulled out as fast as he could his dick still spasming and he yowled as his balls seemed to practically collapse on themselves. He groaned and gasped and moaned as cup after cup unloaded over the blushing red cheeked and red assed Enid. She gasped and moaned as her own orgasm ruined the sheets and her nails dug deeply into the mattress beneath her.

The two lovers panted and gasped in their afterglow. They blinked damply at each other in joyous shock. Then the door eased open and an apologetic voice called out.

"Hey kiddo, sorry that I was so busy with the work out class but I hope that you found some way to entertain yourself while I was busy." Carol said walking in covered in a fine sheen of sweat. SHe had practically pulled her top off as she walked through the door. She paused her abs and underboob exposed. She grinned craftily at what she saw and completely removed her shirt causing Enid and Ko to gasp and writh together in desire at the gorgeous sight before them.

"Well it looks like you did!"

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is Jack Spicer from Xialoin Show down with Dee Dee and some friends from Dexter's lab. Also a mention of Princess Morbucks from Powerpuff girls. All are aged up. Review.**

Jack Spicer moaned paainfully as he attempted to press the bar upwards. It was impossible! In human even! His enormous smart brain was not going to be able to do it! The young genius felt the vice around his dick tighten and threatened to completely tear the member off if he didn't complete the one stupid bench press.

He was practically screaming as he forced it upwards until it finally went back into its home. He sat up practically crying wiping at his face. He looked behind him at the score card that automatically counted his reps. A big solid red 2 blinked back at him before flashing back to how many sets he did. Also 2. He removed the cock squeezer and sighed in satisfaction. It hurt so much. But he needed to put his body through hell and then some of he wanted to get back at her.

He growled as he looked around the gym. There were guys everywhere attempting to buff up. It was an incredibly passive agressive gym. Not the people working out in it they were actually incredibly relaxed and good natured, encouraging each other to do their best and get stronger or improve their stamina. He saw a brown headed twin duo jumping rope together, a blonde girl doing squats, a woman who was a firey red head helping another much bigger firey red head do more arm curls with weights that were the size of him.

He sighed in dejection as he looked at his own unimpressive muscles. He had been working out like a mad man trying to get into shape. But he was still little more then a noodle! He looked at the different posters that had catchy little quotes beneath them to encourage people to do better. One was of a red headed cave woman holding up a muscle with the quote

'Be stronger. Get beefier. Go the extra mile. Fuck the extra hoe.'

Another was of a blonde superpowered woman with a blue leotard and a gapped tooth that had the quote.

'Today is tomorrow's yesterday so be better then that!'

And then there was just a straight up threat from a red headed demoness that said.

'Milf's and sluts will only screw big fat cocks so you had better get buff string bean!'

Which caused Jack Spicer, the so called evil master of all things evil to hear alarm sirens as he silently fumed. He checked his schedule, it was just about time for him to go and start his secondary training montage. He grabbed his pants and shirt and pulled them on, they were very small and skimpy as per the hotels requests. He walked out of the gym and hastened towards the hotel room that he had booked.

He certainly was lucky that he had ran into the young lady who said that she would actually help him achieve his dream. He wanted to go from a string bean into a stud. To get big and strong and have a dick that could practically knock a woman unconscious from amazing orgasms! But at the moment he was a pathetic small string bean who hardly came up to most ladies chests. He didn't really catch a lot of people's attention, especially the attention of the fairer sex. Which was something that he wanted to change.

Especially ever sicne that rich red headed bitch had humiliated him in front of so many people.

He tried not to flash back to the day as he entered the room that they had agreed upon. But he could not help himself.

* * *

It had been Jack Spicer's first day at the Hook Up Hotel and he was starting to get very confused. For some reason he had wandered in there around an hour ago and not one person had given him a lap dance or a blow job yet! He had hung around the pool, the gardens and so many other places! And yet no one! Not a single person seemed willing to have sex with him!

He stomped over towards the hotel bar, he had seen a few cute people hanging around there earlier and that seemed as good a place as any to pick up chicks. So he figured that he might just be able to find a cute little honey there. He swaggered in with his patented swagger pants and grinned looking around the room. There was a cute red headed woman by the bar with curly curly red hair and some freckles. She was laughing and talking excitedly with a bunch of other people that he did not recognize.

He adjusted his collar and strode up to them with his grin out and his finger guns ready. As he approached the girl stiffened and swirled around before looking him up and down and holding out a hand with some of the nicest nails that had ever been on a human, they were gold plated. She shook her head and cackled as he paused in confusion just a few inchs away.

"Ah what?" He said in shock and amazement. Why was she looking at him like he was garbage on her shoes? Wasn't this how it was done around here? You just go up and start hooking up? Wasn't that the entire point?

"No. No. Oh my god. No. Holy shit. No way. Not going to happen. Not with me not with anyone." She said before finishing her drink and snapping for another to the barttender who rolled their eyes and supplied it, clearly used to this behavior.  
"Hey. I still need to bust out my crazy good pick up lines." He said in annoyance reaching for his pocket to remove the index card, he had gone over them a lot but he was still a little rusty on the specifics."

"See! That, that right there is why not." She said before chortling and sneering at him. "Let me guess you made a portal or something here after hearing a rumor about a magical place where all of the ladies are horny sluts and all of the guys get their dicks polished right? Well sorry to burst your bubble but the only way that someone like me...with my fine ass, expensive tastes...very expensive boobs and gorgeous hair is going to polish your dick is if she were paid a trillion quadrillion billion dollars. And then I might just say no because I am already filthy rich."

She took her drink and twirled the thin glass in her hand before gesturing to him. She was very beautiful and he had to admit that she had a great ass and pair of breasts on her, the butt a little more noticable in comparison to her smaller tighter bust. She chuckled and flicked at his starched collar.

"I mean your fashion sense is awful, not to mention I am taller then you when I am in heels, and you are pasty as a vampire. Not to mention since its your first time here you obviously have a conventional to miserably small dick and zero control over it whatsoever. And I only go for alpha male breeding machines...your are little more then a soy bean beta male cuck!" She finished as she began to pour her drink out over his shirt and front of his pants. Grinning as the sock that he had stuffed in there to make a bulge began to soak through and fall forwards dragging most of his pants with it.

"And I was right!" She said triumphantly as she stood up and snapped her fingers for the other rich bitches to come with her.  
"Take my advice loser, just get lost. Because no one here is going to want to spin on that dick. Especially not someone like Princess Morbucks!" PRincess said with a cackle that was repeated through the entire bar.

Jack's face was as red as his hair. He spun around to watch her walk away, her hips wiggling proudly and her eyes dripping malice.  
"Hey! Princess!" Jack shouted trying to fight off the squeak that was worming its way down his throat. He pointed at her authoratatively as she looked at him with boredom.

"My name is JAck Spicer! And I am going to screw you until you can't walk one of these days! I swear vengance!" He declared with a note of fear and dedication growing in his voice. The entire hub was silent before bursting into laughter. A guy wrapped his arm around his shoulders and shook his head.

"Get in line man. I told her that six times."

"Same." Another one shouted. A few more guys muttered before the guy slapped Jack on the damp chest.  
"My suggestion is to move on. She won't even remember you in fifty two seconds. That's just how Princess and the Rich Bitches of the Hook Up Hotel are like. They are too good for everyone and their libidos are too high to screw them into submission."

* * *

Jack took a deep breath as he walked into the bedroom. He just had to keep training. Keep getting stronger. And faster. And improve his dick and sexual powers. He would do it. Even if it took him the rest of his days!

He stood in the room and gulped at the three girls in the bed. They looked at him and quirked the same eyebrow before the blonde girl with the pink ballerina skirt rubbed her fingers together.

"Well? Big boy?" Jack looked at her in confusion before the Asian girl patted the blondes head lovingly.

"Silly Dee Dee! We told Spicer we would do this for free!" Dee Dee paused in confusion before looking between Lee Lee and Mee Mee in confusion.

"Really?"  
"Yeah! He said that he would owe us big time! Which means explotation and teasing! And free drinks!" The girl who pretty much looked exactly like her bubbly best friend besides being a different race said before giggling. Dee Dee snapped her fingers before grinning.

"That's right! I forgot!" She laughed loudly before Mii Mii shook her head and snapped her fingers at Jack.  
"Alright then Jack Spicer, get naked and let's see what we've got to work with!" She demanded. He took a deep breath, these three girls all had the same high firm breasts and strong cores of dancers with long graceful legs. They looked absolutely beautiful. He removed his pants and his dick popped to alertness. He was already aroused just by being in the same room as them. He gulped and struck what he hoped was a tough guy pose. They quirked the same eyebrow and tsked.

"Stop. Trying too hard." Jack relaxed and grinned sheepishly.  
"So do we just-"

"First!" Dee Dee shouted knowingly before spreading her legs and wrapping them around Lee Lee and Mee Mee's and pulling her two best friends backwards so that they were lying on the bed and gazing at him from between their glorious powerful looking legs. "You need to get our quivering pussies to orgasm!" She said with a smirk and blew a whistle.

Jack took a deep breath. He could do this. He just had to fuck them! He could do this. He moved forwards and crawled between Dee Dee's legs. His hands snaking forward, he caressed their bare pussies before gasping as they began to leak. He repeated the movement and began to think, if there was one good thing that he had it was that he was smart as hell.

Now he just had to use his brains to make his body actually do something useful. Like get the three hot horny chicks to orgasm. He bit his lip and began to tease and play with them. Dee Dee gasped as he licked her and then moaned as he repeated the action. He actually was pretty good at this. He began to tease and pull and prod, it was like working on a machine, and he knew machines. He just had to be smart and think it through, and luckily enough his hands had grown strong from working on all of said machines.

He smiled into the delicious psusy that was grasping his tongue with need and desire. IF he had to judge a response by how her breathing was reaching a frenziened point he was doing more then just the minimum and starting to drive the three girls over the edge. He gasped as his mouth and hands grew slick with what could only be described as liquid luck. He pulled away and saw that the three women were blushing in embarassment and shifting and shaking their hips towards him.

Jack bit his lip in concern. He didn't know if he would be able to screw them all. After all it was three very hot young ladies. And he was but just one random guy. Then the words that that rich bitch had said sprung to his mind. He frowned and a fire burst into his eyes. He moved to Mee Mee first. The young african american girl looked at him and quirked an eyebrow before gasping as he grasped her beneath the hips and lined his dick up with her entrance.

He bit his lip as he entered and then gasped. It was so tight! And wet! He had never felt anything this tight! Not even the vice machine that he had been in just a few hours ago. He gripped her and began to buck before she wrapped her legs around his hips and glared.

"Slower. Otherwise its like I'm getting fucked by a dumb dog." She growled out, he followed her advice, working his way in and out slowly and carefully, focusing on the quality rather then the quanity of the thrusts. He gasped and moaned, it was so hard to focus, she felt so soft and slippery! He chocked as someone wrapped their arms around his neck and began to hug him like he was a ride. Lee Lee cackled before squeezing his body powerfully.

"She has stronger legs then us. So you had better be able to hold up all of our weight!" He nodded as he tried to keep focused, but the arms around him felt so...right...

Then both girls pulled away and his dick was left sore and aching for more. He moaned pitifully before seeing the totem pole that the three were making. Dee Dee on the bottom, Lee Lee in the middle and Mee Mee on the top. The three girls had their asses towards him and were grinning wickedly.  
"Now it's time for the speed and endurance round. Get us to cum and switch when we shout out our names!" She said with a grin and blew him a kiss and a wink. The red head did not know how his heart had not given out already, he was probably going to go insane and break himself if he fucked them like this. His arms were already straining. He was a weak little noodle guy after all.

He ground his teeth and moved with a purpose. First it was Dee Dee. Then his dick pushed into Mee Mee. Finally Lee Lee. His fingers worked themselves to the bone, he grinned goofiliy before gasping as he felt like his core would rupture. They squeezed his dick and forced him to work its way in and out. He had no idea how he was going to be able to keep it up...

It felt like hours later, he was coated in sweat and drooling from the pleasure. Breathing heavily as the three women sort of leaned back and enjoyed themselves as he worked himself to death. Finally he fell back, he could not go any longer. Jack Spicer was finished. He was panting and groaning in pain. The three women stood up and smirked down at him.

"Well that was a decent first try." Lee Lee said before pinching his cheek like he was a child.

"But you had better do better next time." Mee Mee said pinching his other cheek and squeezing it wondering how it would look covered in make up.

"Or else we will just have to let everyone know about our little arrangement." Dee Dee said before giggling bubbiliy. The three girls grabbed some pink bathrobes and moved out of the room. Leaving the young man in a fucked out stupor. He slowly rolled over and attempted to do some push ups, his entire body creaking. He was in so much pain. But he had to get stronger. To prove that bitch Princess Morbucks wrong.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Hopefully Hook Up Hotel related.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner with reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is a Harrison/Nerris one, with a focus on explaining a few things and why certain characters will probably never show up. Review.**

The young lady with the spiked blonde hair at the front of the desk looked up and smirked before stepping out from around the front desk and walking towards the couple that had just walked in nervously holding hands with their bags over their shoulders. She adjusted the tight fitting orange dress and the pearls that she had on and practically skipped.

She would have skipped over if her breasts would not come flying out of the one piece of fabric. Sure it was a little slutty. But she liked it. It was enjoyable. And very comfortable.

"Hi there!" She said happily as she stopped in front of the couple, she held out her hand expectantly and flashed the badge pinned proudly to her dress front.  
"My name is Lisa Simpson. I am one of the directors of the Hook Up Hotel. For today at least. It changes a lot. And you never know who might be in charge of the front desk from day to day. In fact a lot of the guests here at the H.U.H tend to find themselves working a shift or two instead of paying for anything." The girl removed her hand from the boys and awkwardly shook Lisa's before looking around the enormous front lobby that they were in.

There was a golden ceiling with fancy erotic paintings above them that seemed to be shifting and moving with the characters engaged in acts of carnal pleasure, the floor was a simple black and white marble. And there were windows mixed with doors leading out in every direction.

"Hi. My name is Nerris." The young woman responded before taking her hand back and elbowing the guy in the top hat. "And this is Harrison. I think that...well...we sort of..."

Lisa held up her hand and grinned sauciiliy.

"First timers, I get it. I smelled it on you the moment that you two walked in. Don't worry we have a lot of people come through here all of the time. Some are first timers some have been here a thousand times. Would you like a tour or something? An explanation of how this all works?"

"Oh yes please." The young man. Harrison, said in a geographically unplacable accent. Lisa spun on her heel and began walking forwards, the two exchanged a looked before following after their guide, hurrying to keep up and not get distracted by anything. Which was hard because there was a ton to get distracted by. Such as the couples who were either making out or straight up screwing on couches that lined the walls and were in the middle of the hotel lobby. Or the massive statue that was covered in a large red sheet that stood in the exact center and instantly drew your eye because of all of the suggestive and rather rounded shapes directly underneath the massive sheet.

"Ah excuse me? What is that thing?" Nerris said pointing upwards. Lisa paused and spun around fast enough that they both caught a little glimpse of nipple, she didn't seem to care at all. And honestly why should she? Her breasts were big and round and soft and gorgeous. She could flaunt absolutely whatever she wanted!

"That is the new statue that we are going to unveil soon! Probably in the next few chapters or something." She said with a grin and a wink causing the two to look at each other in confusion. Lisa sighed in dissapointment and shook her head.  
"Oh I get it you two aren't aware of the fourth wall. I'll try to keep it pretty level then." She said as she adjusted her dress and continued on the tour. "This statue will be a representation of what the hook up offers. Namely a ton of crazy wild passionate out of control hedonistic sex and pleasure. From our hot tubs to our luxurious pools to the gym to the surrounding jungle of lust island, the hook up has been here for your pleasure, to suck, fuck and screw to your hearts content with anynonmous people, close friends and family, or just jerk off in a corner while enjoying the luxury food and the different themed rooms!"

"Okay. And who is that blonde girl guarding it?" Harrison asked pointing towards a pigtailed girl with a heart on her cheek growling at passerbys and wearing sunglasses.

"That's just Sol. She is from another thing, it's just a cameo. All OC kids remain on the other side of the hotel. But we don't discuss that." Lisa said waving the question off and skirting around the ominous looking girl with a sword and a wand and a sneer.

. Nerris and Harrison were practically hanging off of each other in equal parts fear and wonder as they could hardly take in all of the strange erotic sights around them. The very air seemed charge with powerful sexual energy that was making them tingle and shiver in delight and lust.

Harrison slowed down and began to tune out as this Lisa girl continued to discuss what was happening around the hotel and all of the crazy stuff that could happen. Apparently they had stuff like pole dancing, work out classes, weight lifting competitions and so much other crazier stuff that they could enjoy...including something called BB&More B. Something about twerking? Or boxing with boobs and butts?

Harrison would never really consider himself to be some sort of sexual deviant or even all that perverted...but all of a sudden he was starting to really rethink his life choices and the amount of libido that was coursing through his body. He blinked and shooked his head. For some reason he could only think about Nerris, and sex...and how great it would be to just lay the fantasy minded girl down and...

After all what were they expecting when they wandered in here? This was sort of the place that they were looking for, some place to hide away from the world and their problems and just enjoy the shit out of each other and their bodies. They had thought it might have been a legend or just straight up made up. In fact...how did he even get here?

He shook his head again, he felt his eyes bouncing all over the place. Nerris squeezed his hand and looked at him lovingly, lust clouding her eyes and written all over her face. She was clearly going through the exact same thing that he was going through. Which made him feel a little better about how lustful he was all of a sudden.

Nerris paused and pointed towards a large window set that looked into a room filled with what appeared to be...people...

"Hey Lisa tour lady? What is in there?" Nerris said in confusion. Lisa paused and turned around on her heel in embarassment and began to pull a curtain closed while giggling.  
"Oh shit you were really not suppossed to see that! But...as long as we are here..." She gulped and stood up straight and gestured to the people sitting in the room. "This is a learning oppurtunity for you two and for anyone reading at home. IF you are starting to get bored and wondering where all of the sex is just get to the ending of the chapter."

"What are you talking about?" Harrison said in concern before leaning closer to his 'girlfriend' "I think she might be nuts. Should we run?"

"Just calm down." Nerris reassaured him before motioning for Lisa to continue.

"This is our bad room. Where certain people who sneak or break in are put in. Mostly because they are harmful to the mental health of the members of the hotel and we don't want them to harras anyone here."

The room had a chiseled half naked man drinking a fruity beverage and looking at a tv screen and shouting loudly. The glass was soundproof and he kept on elbowing the guy beside him, and generally making an ass out of himself.  
"We have Sterling ARcher. Alcoholic, nuts, dangerous, hair trigger temper. Weirdly enough enjoys watching people screw his wife so we put it on for him and he seems satisfied. Plus it keeps him distracted and from making obscure refrences."

Beside Archer was a man who was perfectly round and breathing heavily and struggling to just stay alive. He didn't look dangerous, but there was an evil in his eye.  
"That is Peter Griffin. Actual cannibal. And lets just say that he misses. Everything. Everywhere. In all scenarios. It was horrifying. Also killed three people. It got dark fast so we locked him up too." Beside Peter Griffin was a man who was crying and banging on the glass to be let out before making threatening gestures. He looked absolutely spineless and pathetic.  
"That's Jerry Smith. We aren't sure if he is also into the cuckold thing but we play him videos of his wife getting screwed by other guys anyways. It keeps him out of trouble." Lisa then frowned and shook her head at the two next people playing cards and chatting in a corner.

"That is an anime protagonists, their thing is something about...foxes? I think? It's vague. Ninja's might be a thing. And the one with him is from the 'live action world' some sort of wizard school."

Harrison and Nerris perked up at that but Lisa shook her head and giggled nervously.  
"Oh no. They are off limits until we can move them back to their original universes. They don't interact well with the people who come here...they sort of...touch you...and then you dissapear from existence..."

"You keep on saying anime and live action. What are we then?" NErris said crossing her arms and studying Lisa who smirked.  
"You are members. That is the entire point of this place." She then taped the glass and pointed at the last two. One was a dog with an oversized head on a tiny body that never seemed to stop talking. And a blonde man all in white who they recognized and shivered as the two hugged each other tighter.

"That guy is Daniel. He is a serial killer. I think you two know him. The other one is an animal, and we don't let bestiatality be a thing here. Also that one was annoying."  
"No animals? But..."Harrison pointed at a young man with blue hair and cat ears walk past with his hands around two hot women who were chuckling and drinking something fruity smelling. All three wore speedoes and nothing else.

Lisa shrugged in distress.  
"Can't really explain it, some people just transition into more humans things like Gumball over there. In fact a lot of people change. Take you two. Have you really studied yourselves yet?" Lisa said gesturing.

Harrison and Nerris took a step apart and gasped. NErris's hands cupped her breasts...they were big! And round! E cups at least! And so firm! Her shirt was shorter and ragged and cut to shreds! And she had abs! She looked like a sports star! And her butt was perfect! Like a track stars! She unconsciously licked her lips which felt...sensitive and puffy...Harrison was a stud! Sure he was short but he was built strong, with a wirey muscly strength that was hidden well, he was a little shorter then she was...but he looked cute. And just strong enough to give her a bit of a run for her money.

"See. People change easily here. My suggestion? Just follow the rules up at the front (Also found at the front of the story for all of you forth wallers!) And check into your room and fuck until you can't walk." Lisa said shaking their hands and handing them a key.

Harrison gazed at Nerris who looked back and then grinned in delight.

Nerris was on her back on the fantasy themed room, there was a large four poster bed that made her feel like she was a knight in a fairy tale that was getting eaten out by her delightful squire. It smelt vaguely of hay and had a delightful midnight blue theme. She groaned as his tongue found her most delicate spots and began to play with the flower that sprouted there. She hiccupped and moaned and felt her core tighten up once again.

She could not believe how sensitive she felt, it was like her entire body was on fire and she could not stop the burning from growing inside of her. If she didn't do something soon she might just explode! Then her orgasm crashed like a warm wave of pleasure crashed across her and her entire body began to shake and shiver. Her legs tightened powerfully around Harrison's head and she let out a muffled squeak. She knew that the rooms were soundproof or else they would just hear everyone everywhere screwing to their hearts delight. But right now it was silent as a grave. And she did not want to break that silence with her silly over the top orgasms.

Her hands moved over her body. She still could not get over how sexy she looked! Her thighs were thick and strong, her abs felt like a washboard and she could not stop playing with her breasts and flicking her nipples to erection. Harrison moaned wetly between her thighs as he pulled at his dick, it was a good size, larger then it had been before, and so strong and firm! His balls hung beneath him like a pair of coconuts filled with milk. He groaned as her legs seemed to threaten him with the possibility of decapitation with how strong she was now.

He gripped her hips, his palms still warm from his dick, he lifted her flanks up and squeezed her goddess like hips firmly. They were glorious and a gorgeous cocoa brown! He moaned again as she then stood up and pressed her glorious pussy into his face and spun around so that he was now on his back on the bed.

"I want to set the pace this time!" She said in delight before she moved downwards, her dripping wet pussy leaving a damp streak down his chest. His breath hitched and he mumbled buzz words about how sexy and gorgeous she was.

She smiled in delight as she felt his slick pre cum covered dick press needfully against her wet and willing and very lubed up entrance. She bit her lip and squatted above him, moving upwards and then shivering as he moved his hips forwards and his dick slide into her. They both gasped and then moaned in delight. He began to hump upwards, his hips rolling and stiffening with every thrust, he moaned and groaned and closed his eyes before snapping them back open.

He wanted to see how red her face got when he shoved himself haphazardly into her. He smacked into her once again, their wet hips spanking against loudly and lewdly together.

"So hot." He whimpered out and she leaned down to kiss him firmly and wetly on the lips and sigh in delight. He was just so hot! She had to keep him inside of her forever!  
"So are you!" She lisped out before her hips clenched around his spasming member. It was of course impossible to tell him to not cum. She was good at this after all! He moaned and gripped her hips before pushing down and planting himself deep into her clasping orgasming cunt.

Finally they collapsed against each other, aching, moaning and steaming. The room stank of sex and a fucked stupid cunt.  
"I think I am going to like it here." He said in exhaustion.  
"Same." She gasped out as she felt his hands grip her big glorious booty and give it a squeeze.  
"So you mind if we screw around with other people though? I want you to be my main fuck boy...but sometimes I would really like to experiment with some of the other guys. Maybe pick up a couple of things." She offered nervously. Harrison chuckled before kissing the top of her head.

"Of course. I saw some cute witches that I would love to try out. But only if we are going to keep doing this!" He said and moaned as her slick slippery cunt squeezed him authoratatively. The two drifted to sleep content and happy with the Hook Up Hotel

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


	6. Chapter 6

**REview Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long one is Grenda/Flora/Jasper/Lincoln/Hogarth/Dipper/Dib screwing in the jungle with some peeping. It all makes sense in context.**

Dib ran through the jungle in anger as he attempted to track that dastardly alien and his sister. He just wished that he wasn't naked. After all it was the jungle and there was a hot sun and flies everywhere...and it wasn't exactly a pleasent experience. But it was made all the harder since he was butt naked.

He had no idea how his sister and that disgusting green monster had even found this place, in fact he wasn't even sure how he had even found it. It had mostly been through a lot of luck he suppossed. And an evil time altering reality warping worm. That would make the most sense.

He ground his teeth together and shook the small hand held computer that he had spent probably way too much money on and the stupid thing still didn't work. He didn't understand it! He had slipped a tracking device not only to the alien but also his sister! And it was supposed to tell him where the two were so that he would be able to find them and keep them from fucking!

Dib moaned in disgust and was about to throw the machine as the screen slowly went black and turned off on him because of course it would because nothing was ever supposed to go easy for him! Dib stopped as he heard bushes rustling and turned to look. He crept forward carefully. He might just get lucky and be able to catch who ever or whatever was behind there by surprise. It was probably just a big foot or something. Or knowing his luck a really pissed off rabid animal that would give him a flesh eating virus.

He sighed and looked down. And here he was without his cool trench coat. He sort of blamed Gaz for this, it was easier then admitting that he was not being carefully and had left his clothes back in the hotel room when he had taken a shower. This had initally just been an observation mission, infiltrate learn what was going on and then expose the hotel for the evil alien hive of sin and villainie that it had to be. But then he had seen Gaz sneak away with the little green monster and flip him off as she go.

And that was unacceptable. He squatted towards the bushes and looked over them only to react with confusion. It didn't look like what he had expected. Instead there were two guys sitting on the ground and looking between each other. Both were scrawny white guys, one with literal white hair and the other with a brownish hair, he also looked a lot less concerned with what was happening and was a little shorter then the more nervous white haired guy. In the clearing were a couple of women who were talking to each other.

These two women were astounding. Really Dib could not believe what he was seeing. They were tall, not only that they were incredibly strong, they resembled body builders from old moives and tv shows. They had big muscles and chiseled abs and were eagerly talking to each other. As if they were planning something. The brown haired boy looked between them and the twitching white haired boy before rolling his eyes and standing up and muttering something. It sounded along the lines of , big baby.

"Hey Flora! Grenda! Can we get started yet? Lincoln is getting nervous." He shouted seemingly without care. Dib quirked an interested eyebrow as he continued to observe, it was a good thing that he had been watching instead of just charging in like a crazed lunatic. If he had then he might have just interrupted something that he didn't entirely understand. It looked like the two guys weren't being held captive or anything. In fact all four of them were completely naked.

One of the woman was a little taller then the other one. She was the one who responded. She had large high tits and was covered in thick scars that seemed to enhance her beauty instead of tarnish it like you would expect. Her nipples were the size of coins and her breasts were solid DD cups that seemed to defy gravity. She chuckled in a loud accent that sounded irish or scottish.

"What are ye talking about Hogarth? We can't get started without Jasper and her little friend after all!" She had a swath of freckles across her cheeks and nose but none anywhere else on her body. Her butt was also tight and rippling with strength. The other girl, Grenda, had big biceps and a bit more of a body builder build. Her tits were solid D's but her nipples seemed browner and smaller. But also harder.

"Yeah! It won't be a contest if I can't beat that smug bitch at-"  
"At what?" A voice growled out and out of the jungle stalked a tall muscle bound amazonian with hair all the way down to her ankles, in long thick white curls. She had tits that were large and soft looking which did not match with her rather strong and gruff looking body. SHe frowned and sniffed the air before looking back over her shoulder and jostling the string bean that she was carrying.

SHe finally placed him down next to the taller white haired young man. The brown haired boy...Hogarth...walked over with his dick swinging in the wind and his hand outstretched.

"You look nervous. Don't worry. The name is Hogarth, that is Lincoln, this is his first orgy and your name is?"  
"Dipper. Dipper Pines." The young brown haired boy said, he had a weird birth mark and also was starting to develop some muscle that Dib noticed enviously. He was a bit of a string bean himself but he was trying to put on some weight and actually fill out and keep up with Gaz and her honest to god knock out of a body that had nice shapely curves and inviting looking lips.

Dib shook his head, he took off his glasses and squinted before putting them back on. Nope he was not hallucinating. There was in fact actually a strange sort of orgy that was about to take place right in front of him consisting of a bunch of amazonian women and what appeared to be their sort of unwilling captured consorts. That all seemed to look rather weak and string bean like. He wondered what exactly the women saw in them.

Then all three young men stood up and he could see that all of them had cocks that were easily around eleven and a half inches if not bigger. He gulped, he had always had a pretty large cock himself, but he never used it...honestly every person on his planet was a useless idiot so they really didn't deserve to know that he had any sort of tool in between his legs that was actually impressive.

Not that any one would actually be able to count high enough to understand the length and girth of his dick. He blinked in shock and amazement as the three guys stood together in a tight circle and looked semi nervously at the three libidious women in front of them that were studying the three men like slabs of meat ready for their personal enjoyment and own nefarious sexual desires and delights.

"Now this is what I am talking about." Grenda, the large brown haired woman said with a smirk as she looked the men up and down like slabs of meat. "Now we can finally settle this once and for all! And you two will finally admit that I am the best!"

"Ha! You foolish little thing!" Flora said shaking her pig tailed head and smirked before spanking her wide hips and ass cheeks. "I clearly have the best body out of all of us here! I am going to be riding this here hung little wee thing for all that he is worth and then make him cry out for his mama!"

Hogarth gulped before adjusting himself in fear. He worried that this amazonian might just snap his dick right off. Jasper chuckled darkly before looking Dipper up and down.

"You caused me a lot of trouble hunting you down like that. Don't you forget who I am and who you are to me. I am making you into a man. All you have to do is survive my fucking. And you are getting better." She smirked before stocking forwards like she was some sort of predatory big cat about to pounce on a scared little deer and eat it up in three big bites. Dib watched with wide eyed fascination as the three horny women began to circle and even snap lightly at the three men before finally dropping to their knees in front of the men.

Each one grabbed the guy by the chest and pressed him effortlessly to the ground. It looked like they could just toss them around like it was nothing. The three boys gasped in shock and amazement as the women pressed their lips to the shafts that hung between their legs. Then they commenced to suck. Suck and slurp and gargle the men.

They effortlessly bobbed their heads. Grenda gripped the balls of her stud and began to rub them with need and vigor. Lincoln was gasping and moaning as the larger stronger woman gave him head, her mouth was wet and warm and oh so slick.

Hogarth's slippery dick was pressing between Flora's large bouncy tits as she drooled like a hound with his dick pressing in and out of her mouth. She cast a side eye to where Dipper was face fucking Jasper, wrapping his hands into her hair and moaning and groaning in shock. She rolled her eyes at the theatrics. After all none of these mere boys dicks could compete with the meat that was rolling in between her breasts and slapping the back of her throat!

Dipper felt like he was close to passing out, his hips were practically moving on their own, he had no control over himself. Jasper was giving little teasing bites to his shaft making it harder and stronger then it had been before. He wondered if he was about to pass out from the pleasure. He would not be surprised if he did. Jasper had a habit of wearing him down and out.

Hogarth moaned and gasped before gripping a hold of Flora's pig tails like they were handlebars and using them to pull the red head down even further along his slick shaft so that he could really get to face fucking her. He moaned as his entire body tightened up and she took him further down her throat then he had been before, and he felt like she might just strip him down completely to his bare bones.

He moaned and began to arch his back as his balls tightened and he began to pump his load down her throat. Flora pulled back and grinned sauciily at the two women who were still sucking at their own conquests with furious abandonment. A big dollop of cum began to roll down Flora's chin before she wiped it free.

Dib gasped and felt himself grow harder then he had ever been before. He had no idea how this was happening...but it was...absolutely beautiful...the women, the way that the sweat shined on their bodies, the way that they casually shifted and had their hips and asses and shoulders press against each other, how they would stretch luxuriously and arch their backs.

His hand traveled down to inbetween his legs and he began to casually pump, to stroke and grip and grind away at his dick. He gasped and grinned as the pleasure began to flow through his body and he could not beileve just how good it felt to spy on these six lovers.

"Well that was delicious. I suppose that we should switch to the next best thing." Flora said as she stood up and physically began to press Grenda out of the way. Grenda sighed in defeat as Jasper managed to suckle Dipper off and he exploded outwards and upwards turning into a panting mess. The women then switched dance partners.

With Jasper moving to Hogarth, Grenda to Dipper and Flora to Lincoln. Lincoln gulped as the large red headed beast of a woman winked at him and her breasts jostled together. Flora turned around so that her big thick delicious looking butt was pointed right at Lincoln and then maneauvered his long slick slippery eagerly throbbing cock deep inside of her.

She gasped and arched her back before clenching her butt cheeks and beginning to bounce up and down on the delightful dick that began to thrust in and out of her. She bit her lip in joy and began to pant and gasp with happiness. There was nothing like a great big dick throbbing and twitching inside of you!

Grenda bit her lip nervously as she rested her hands on Dipper's shoulders and maneauvered her pussy over his dick. He was her best friends brother after all...but still he was such a cutie pie! And she just wanted to see how good this dick was going to be inside of her...She gasped as he gripped her hips and thrust upwards, a fire burning in his eyes as he began to thrust and thrust and thrust again like crazy. Dipper moaned and then leaned upwards to bite at her breast like he was a wild animal. He moaned and quivered beneath her. Grenda gasped and groaned before she began to meet each and everyone of his thrusts. Her hips hitting Dipper's hips with wet damp slippery slaps.

She gasped and clenched down around his shaft as he chruned in and out of her. His slippery dick was moving in and out of her with reckless abandonment. She began to cum against his delightfully strong and firm shaft as it ravished her insides. She bit her lip and moaned as she felt herself start to orgasm again and again around his massive dick!

Jasper gazed down critically at Hogarth before she actually picked him up with a growl she turned around and presented herself like some sort of tigress in the middle of her heat cycle.

"Prove what you've got runt. Fuck me from behind." She said giving her big jiggly butt cheeks a firm spank making the boy's eyes practically pop out of their head and his dick get harder then diamonds as he prepared himself to enter her like a wild animal that was begging for entrance. Hogarth aimed himself up and gripped his shaft and a handfull of her butt cheeks that were slick with her damp lady sweat. Hogarth gasped in unashamed delight as he began to slide his dick slowly and tantalizingly teasingly into her tight as a vice cunt. Hogarth practically bent in half as a wave of air left his lungs and he began to hump forwards into her.

"Oh my god!" He breathed out before practically leaning across her back, she tigthened her pussy around him and began to buck wildly against him, as if she were a mare that he had to break in. And if he didn't get serious then she would just snap his entire cock off and force it down his throat herself. Jasper looked over her shoulder and smirked in self satisfaction. She loved watching virgins break themselves apart against her massive booty.

Hogarth was moaning and groaning and he was desperate to cum, to somehow end this glorious delightful strange debaucherous and down right enjoyable nightmare!

Lincoln gasped as he gripped Flora's hips and attempted to hold on. She was fucking him so soundly that he felt like he might just break from it. Sure he had had some pretty crazy sexual adventures but this was threatening to tear him apart and snap his dick over her knee. The red head cooed and rubbed his bright red face causing him to blush even deeper in embarassment. It was almost as if she was treating him like her child.

"Oh that isn't so bad now is it? Yes just keep working that thick hard prick in and out of me. Just like that." She said in delight, her thick accent making a very strange sort of erotic feeling fill the air as Lincoln tried not to cum just by hearing it.

Dipper and Grenda were panting like they were a couple of athletes in the middle of a marathon, trying to out do each other. Dipper closed his eyes and shook his head before refocusing himself. He had been fucking Garnet and Jasper off and on for a few weeks now and he was getting better. Faster. Stronger. With a better lasting power. He just had to make sure that he didn't accidentally snap himself in half as he arched his back into Grenda. He never really looked at the strongly built young lady that way before...in a sexual way...but seeing her with her face red and her hair down and slippery with sweat and her just absolutely losing her mind as he pushed himself in and out of her...

All of the women were incredibyl toned so all that they really had to do was flex their abs and suddenly the men found themselves going completely and utterly nuts! Their dicks were stuck in something that felt similair to vaccum cleaners that were going to suck out all of the cum from their thick heavy sacks.

The men all howled and Dib bit his thumb as he watched in wide eyed amazement and felt his own dick quiver with desire and jealously. He wondered why he was out here in the middle of the woods. He couldn't even remember his inital purpose anymore. And he wondered why the hell he had not joined in already. He gulped as the women unmounted from their perspective rides and studied each other, the cum dribbled down their legs and the three men fell into a sweaty pile leaning against each other and panting while getting very sticky from their sweat.

"Damn it!" Jasper shouted punching a tree in irritation. "This doesn't solve anything at all!"

"It's obvious! I'm the one who won!" Grenda said getting into the taller space aliens face. Jasper growled and glowered back down at her before Flora just muscled her way in between them pushing them apart effortlessly with her very strong warrior arms.

"Now now. I think that all of us can agree that I clearly did the best and that you two are hardly even second place! Although you are more then free to fight for whoever is second place." She said snidely before the two other women turned on her and began shouting. Dib was jerking himself off. He was close...he was so...very...

"We could just ride them again!" Jasper shouted out her idea before Grenda snorted.  
"Are you kidding me! They are close to dropping dead! There is no way that those three can-" The body builder was cut off by a loud drawn out moan that filled the entire clearing. The guys stood up and backed away from the bush where it had come from as the amazonian women moved to investigate. Their faces broke out into grins upon finding Dib hiding in the bushes.

"Well well well. Looks like we have a pervert." Grenda said in delight and Flora began rubbing her hands together gleefully.  
"Oh yes! We can have this wee little man as a tie breaker! Whoever gets him to cum first wins the entire thing!"  
"Or even better whoever gets him to cum fastest as we ride him into the ground." Jasper said with a snarl as she reached down and effortlessly flipped Dib up and into the clearing. He could see the three other dudes retreating into the woods and waving behind them as if to wish him good luck at the love making. He moaned in pain before rolling over onto his back.

Only to instantly get pounced on by the three waiting horny women who began to slobber over his dick, their tongues lolling out like dogs as they began to pant and suck and slurp away at his shaft. One of them gripped his balls and squeezed them hard enough for him to gasp. Dib moaned in delight, he was actually enjoying this! Why was he enjoying this?

Jasper moved around and he tentatively reached out a hand and ran it down her back until it rested upon her ass. After all she was going nuts for him...he had ever right to touch her back right? He moaned at the warmth of her skin and how unexpectedly soft it was. In fact all of them, thier hair, their lips, their skin their breasts their tongues were all super soft!

Dib moaned then gasped as he found a nice big pair of butt cheeks rub against his shaft and lap. Flora grinned behind her as she slowly and tantalizingly slide up his pole before teasing his cock head. He gulped as she slammed downwards and Dib soon found himself a howling mess as she began to ride him. He held out as long as he could, after all...he still had the other two to go...

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. This chapter is Lincoln/Mabel.**

Lincoln Loud continued to talk Dipper's ear off as they got closer and closer to the hotel. That Hogarth guy had ran off almost immediately when they had seen the very tops of the building and had been shouting about something or other. The other two guys did not care that much, and although Lincoln was at first a little uncomfortable about walking around completely in the buck he slowly began to get used to it and even enjoy it.

Especially to the point where he was practically bragging about the little bizaree contest/orgy that had just taken place not to long ago.

"Yeah I think that it is all thanks to my sisters. You see living in a small house with ten girls...ah...you sort of catch up to them in certain ways if you know what I mean." He said admiring his nails and stretching his muscles. Dipper rolled his eyes. Pretty much any and all decent guys who shared a house with a girl knew what he was talking about...maybe...he seemed to have a super weird relationship with his sisters. Hell it was borderline...creepy.

"Yeah I guess you could say that I am sort of an expert on the female body. I doubt that there is a single girl out there that would even be able to keep up with my pace or live up to my expectations and how good I am at having the sex." Lincoln admired their nails as Dipper just shook his head ahd chcuckled in shock and amazement at this guys brazen overwhelming ego. He should probably try to take him down a few pegs, after all it wouldn't do to have some guy think that he is capable of pleasing every girl and then hurting himself while trying to do it. Or irritating everyone with how full of himself he was.

"Okay, now I know that you are bull shitting me. I know one girl who would probably break you in half if you tried to screw her. She has out fucked every single guy here. So I doubt that you would be any match for her."  
"Well she hasn't screwed me yet." Lincoln said turning around and smirking down at Dipper. Lincoln Loud was incredibly lanky and was able to look right down at Dipper much to his annoyance, he hated being so short. But he was still growing.

"Okay. You see that brown haired girl with the sunglasses beside the pool?" Dipper said pointing towards the pool area that the two young men were standing casually beside. Anywhere else in the world a couple of naked guys beside a pool full of beautiful people sunbathing and swimming would probably be a sign that something bad was about to happen, or at the very least incredibly depraved. But at the Hook Up Hotel that was just a normal day so no one paid them any mind.

"Which brunette? There are like a hundred of them." Lincoln said squinting against the sun light. Dipper pointed casually.  
"The one with the G cup sized breasts who is wearing the ridiculous one piece bathing suit and sunglasses." He said rolling his eyes. It was just like her to wear something that crazy at a place that was known for being crazy sexual, not crazy...crazy...

"Whoa. Those are some really big tits." Lincoln said nervously. Sure he had seen plenty of big tits around the hotel and just in life in general...but these were different somehow, you almost felt distracted from the rest of her. Which was hard as she had a bunch of weird tattoos across her arms that lead to her back and she had an absolute ton of hair that was in a ridiculous looking hair do that must have taken her hours to complete and looked like it had been slept in. Not to mention she just looked...cute...a round face that was constantly blushing and long shapely legs.

"Well sure. I can definitely take her on. Do you know what her room is?" Lincoln said with a smirk.

Lincoln was bouncing up and down on the bed that was reserved for this girl, her room looked just as crazy as she did. With a ton of clashing colors that somehow went together and a lot of stars and rainbows and bright smiles. Lincoln picked up the special drink that he had picked up at the pharmacy down in the lower floors of the hotel. It was suppossed to help heal him from all of the absolutely wild mind breaking sex that he had just had not too long ago. He was a little worried that his shaft might have stopped working or that his nuts had been cracked in half from all of the bouncing from the three extra large extra strong women earlier.

He chugged as much of the sickingly sweet drink that they had made for him. Sure it was not super pleasent but he could feel his energy and sperm count slowly beginning to rise again. He couldn't wait to absolutely break this girl and show Dipper just how wrong he was. Lincoln stretched his arms and began to pose after all he had to look super sexy and inviting to this woman, after all he didn't want to scare her off. His dick could be intimidating if he wasn't careful, his sisters had told him that often enough.

He spread his legs and made sure that his dick was resting just right on his stomach and then clenched his butt cheeks before standing up and leaning invitingly against the window and breathed out before grinning sauciliy and making faces at himself. He just had to look good to completely throw her off of her game.

The door flew open as the woman burst through fiddling with the back of her swimsuit. The girl was chewing an enormous ball of gum in her mouth before tearing the softball sized chunk of rubbed out of her mouth and casually tossing it to the ceiling where it stuck next to a bunch of other multicolored large gum chunks that had been tossed there earlier. She pulled a stick out from behind her ear and blew a bubble as she looked him up and down and quirked an eyebrow.

"Well this should be fun." She said before chewing and swallowing the gum. She shined her smile and he could see that she was wearing braces. For some reason. A little weird that she would eat something so sticky when she had braces but he wasn't going to tell her that she couldn't. She looked sort of intimidating when she stared so intently at him.

"So you got a name cutie pie?" She said as she walked forwards and continued to fiddle with her swimsuit until it finally fell free revealing her absolutely gargantuan tits that bounced and jiggled with every forceful step that she took towards him. Lincoln gulped for a moment, did he remember his own name? It was hard to concentrate when her nipples seemed to be staring directly at him. Attempting to hypnotize him.

"M-my name is Lincoln. What's yours?" He finally squeaked out as she began to stalk forward towards him, seemingly completely unimpressed by his height and the outline of his dick. She gripped his shaft and rapidly undressed him so that Lincoln was nude in front of the large titted beast.

"My name is Mabel." She said with a smirk as she admired the size and girth of his dick before she casually dropped to her knees in front of him, she began to rub her hand up and down his dick casually as if they were just in the middle of a conversation. Lincoln gasped and arched his back before falling onto his ass as she effortlessly and expertly moved her hand around his balls and dick. She seemingly knew everything about him just by gripping his cock.

He moaned and gasped as she continued to pleasure him. He had to focus, he had to try and break her before she broke him. He wondered if he was sick for thinking about sex in this way. Then she kissed the head of his dick and quirked an eyebrow. Her boy crazy phase had pretty much faded by the time that she began puberty. And now many many years later she thought of herself as pretty much an expert on pleausre and sex. And she inteneded to show this random guy just how good she was.

Plus she just really liked riding guys into the ground. It was fun!

She gasped as he gripped her legs and practically flung her around until they were in the 69 position and he had his face buried in her exposed snatch, her swimsuit effortlessly flung to the side. He had picked up a few things on making love to women in his short life. And one of those things was to learn their body immediately. He tenetaviely liucked her pussy and then began to descend his way into her, his tongue and fingers working together so that he could sense where her sensitive points were.

Mabel gasped and then grinned, this might just be a challenge. She inteneded to go all out now! She popped her lips and began to descend on his dick like she was some sort of fish and his cock had the only water in the entire world. Lincoln felt her tighten instinctively around his tongue and he began to lick and slurp and even give tiny little bites to her pussy as he felt along the curve of her ass and gave it a little experimental pinch before spanking it firmly. He gasped as her pussy clamped down forcefully on his tongue and began to practically pull him upwards. He never knew that a pussy could do that before!

Lincoln began to suck and slurp harder, his orgasm was starting to grow up inside of him! He didn't know what she was doing up there to his dick...but it felt like he was stuck in a whirlwind of unimaginable pleasure. And softness. Her tits were so big and warm and soft that he thought he might just pass out from them pushign firmly against his lower body and balls. His balls were aching with seed that desired to be pressed out in one enormous burst!

He gasped and moaned before his balls began to ache and pump. He mentally pushed himself down and held himself back. He pulled it all back. His sister Lori had taught him how to do that. Which sounded weird and perverted. And it totally was. Because he had fucked her raw dog for hours to learn that little trick. He moaned and humped upwards attempting to set the pace again. But Mabel was far more energetic and insistent. She was sucking and gripping the base of his shaft and forcing him to face fuck her like nuts!

He could hardly keep up! Mabel decided to take pity on the young whtie haired man and pulled away before spinning around, her damp pussy leaving a small trail of wetness across his chest and belly. She gripped his dick and aimed him just right around her pussy lips that began to slowly and casually devour his cock. Her cunt was practically weeping with joy as he filled her up.

Lincoln moaned and he grabbed a pillow and bit into it, attempting to control himself. He was trying his hardest not to just fall apart...but she was so soft! And somehow it felt like she was gripping onto his dick like a vice while being soft as silk! He gasped and moaned grabbing onto her butt cheeks and starting to massage them as his eyes slowly turned into hearts as he gazed at this large breasted beauty! He began to pump faster and faster into her as his face turned a bright beet red and he began to gasp, his eyes turning into hearts as he watched her boobs bounce with every forceful smack of their wet laps together.

Lincoln moaned and then sat up and gripped a long thick thumb length nipple into his mouth and sucked. Mabel gasped and gripped the back of his head and forced it deeper against her incredibly soft boob. He began to suckle all the harder and grinned as he felt something happen to her core as her breasts bounced. So that was her weak spot. Her boobies!

He knew that he would not last much longer, he had to try and break her in this short amount of time! He sucked harder and harder, his eyes fluttering and then closing as he orgasmed. She rode him for what felt like ten more minutes before finally cumming just as hard. He had been sucking the entire time and had come close to orgasming a second and third time.

Lincoln fell back coated in sweat and cum and gasped in exhaustion. Mabel grinned down at him before patting him on the chest before disengaging her cunt from his spasming pussy.

"Nice work buddy." She said as she grabbed her swimsuit and stretched.  
"Where are you going?" Lincoln asked sleepily as Mabel just chuckled.  
"My brother and I are doing brunch. Hope to catch you around some time. Keep up with that pace and who knows you might one day even be able to keep up with my libido." She said sauciliy as she threw a wink over her shoulder. Lincoln blinked before falling backwards into an exhausted slumber.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Riley Freeman/Lana Kane**

Riley Freeman paced in irritation in the room that he had gotten. He had hoped that this bitch would have shown up already. He was not a patient guy, and he could only jerk off, pace or play video games all day waiting for his dick to get wet. Or sucked. Or fucked. He had only agreed to go to this place because he had heard such kick ass stories about orgies every night, crazy sexually liberated bitches and no dudes so that he could have his pick of the bitches.

But so far it just seemed like a normal hotel. He was always too wrapped up in his own head to actually look around and pay attention to anything that happened around him so he completely missed all of the people having a ton of sex all around him. Or the very libidous looking pieces of art and furniture. In fact the only thing that he noticed was that there was a bar dedicated to weed and a single phallic shaped statue.

Again he is not a very observant person so most of the stuff went right over his head. It didn't help that while he was built like a wrestler he was still pretty short overall. Something that his taller douchebag of a brother never seemed to let go.

Riley wondered where that gay was anyway. Huey had run off with his bitch Jasmine to do who knows what! Leaving Riley alone to wander around until he finally sort of stumbled into this room because he heard that you could do that, just press a button and wait in some room and you get all sorts of hot ass bitches clambering over your junk. And he knew that no bitch would be able to resist his nice big slab of meat. His dick was incredible! Every girl that he had ever been with said so!

All one of them. He sighed in irritation and walked to the door to look around again and on his way pressed down on the button on the night stand that was suppossed to call the slut who was going to show up and suck and fuck him off.

As he got to the door it opened up and in stolled one of the tallest women that he had ever seen. Riley whistled in apprecaiton as he looked her up and down.

"Damn bitch. Look at them fucking hands. You be like a straight up-" Riley gasped as she grabbed him around the neck and physically picked him off the ground and slammed him into the wall with a scowl on her mocha coloured face.

"One more word about my hands and I snap your neck. Understand?" She said simply as he hung loosely from her grip and nodded with fear evident in his wide nervous eyes. He gulped and she finally dropped him gasping in pain and amazement to the ground. His hand instinctively reached out to slow his fall and he grabbed the front of her weird sort of half sweater half sort of dress thing and tore it right down the middle causing her to gasp and clasp her hands over her bare brown breasts in shock.

She took a deep breath and let it out as she gazed down at the young man before finally letting her hands drop and exposing her glorious nude torso to him. She was wearing black lace panties at least. She did have some dignity after all, but she still wanted to save time when it came to undressing and actually getting to the fucking. Riley gazed up at her in shock, his mouth wide open and even starting to drool a little bit. Which was exactly what she liked to see in a potential fuck buddy.

"Alright get up, let's get started." He was still just gazing in rapture before she stuck out a hip and snapped her fingers in hid dumbfounded face.

"HEY! Come on!" She said in irritation before he got up still gazing at her, he looked kind of cute when he wasn't trying to look tough, or too cool to care.

"God damn you are gorgeous. A fine piece of ass." He said wiping away a little bit of drool before shaking his head. Lana Kane smirked before she leaned forwards a little and rested her hand on his smaller shoulder.  
"Well let's just see what you have going on for you then-"She was cut off as he reached up and casually plucked at one of her nipples with a deep chortle.

"Oh yeah, you are one very fine piece of meat!" He said before gulping when her eyes narrowed. Riley's mind raced...what was she going to do to him? Kick his ass? Call the cops? Get him thrown out?

Instead she reached out, her fingers darting like snakes and smacking him in the chest, here, there and everywhere before pushing him over casually onto the bed. Riley stood up shocked before bending over and gasping. His pants became drenched and his underwear sticky. He looked up at her in amazement and shock.

"Did you just make me cum?" He whimpered in shock. Lana smirked before nodding.

"Let's just say I've picked up a few tricks through the years." Riley frowned and shook his head, his rows hitting him in the face a little.  
"That's no fair! What the fuck man! That no fair! I wasn't even trying to keep it in! You be cheating!" He said in annoyance. Lana rolled her eyes, he was starting to grind on her nerves, she wondered if she should even bother fucking the little prick. She leaned down and rubbed his back with a smirk.

"Ah did big mean old Lana hurt the little punks feelings? Well toughen up. Anyway if you want to prove that you have such a big dick why don't you-"She found herself cut off once again when he grabbed her hand and slapped it against his dick which he had simultaneously slipped from his jeans.

Her eyes widened in amazement and shock as she stared at the massive slab of beef. It was really huge, probably one of the biggest dicks that she had ever seen. Lana whistled before hefting it in her grasp. She gave Riley a small slap upside the back of his head and he winced as she growled at him.

"Still don't disrespect women by suddenly twisting their nipples got it?" He nodded and pouted as he stretched his arms over his head and leaned back onto the bed.  
"Well what you waiting for start sucking?" He said as he grinned and closed his eyes only to find a firm pressure on his chest, he gasped and opened his eyes to find a pussy pressed against his nose.  
"Only when you start licking." Lana said with a grin as she pressed her eager horny pussy against his face. Riley smirked it couldn't be that hard to lick a pussy right? He gripped her underwear and tore it out of the way and gazed at it in amazement. It looked so perfect...and ripe...and ready for him. He moaned as he felt her tongue dance around his shaft and lick up the entire length of it, cleaning up his leftover jizz. He gripped her butt cheeks and played with them like playdough as he gave them loveable grasps and squeezes to make them jiggle. They were like clay, morphing to his wills.

Lana frowned before shaking her head as he began to noisily slurp at her.

"Try being a bit more delicate!" She called over her shoulder before stuffing her mouth full of his cock, it was actually surprisingly tasty, he took good care of his dick. She felt him improving a little, but he still needed some direction, she shifted and moved so that he went deeper, he was at least getting her lubed up, he was drooling like an open faucet.

She finally pulled away, his dick was twisting and shifting and threatening to pop at just about any second and she really didn't feel like drinking from an exploding champange bottle worth of cum. Riley moaned like a child as she stood up and turned away, he was starting to like the taste! He didn't want it to be over yet! Lana rolled her eyes at the behavior of the spoiled child.

She turned around for him giving him a good look at her nice tight ass and firm high breasts and gorgeous swooping nipples that stuck out like thumbs, her jet black hair reaching her back and held back with an adorable looking orange hair tie.

"Alright then, let's get to the main attraction, after all that's what we are both here for right?" She said as she stood up onto the bed. Riley began to nod excitedly. He knew that if he said anything at this moment that it would be stupid and he would make a complete fool out of himself. He gasped as she strode over him before squatting over his dick, he reached up to grab her thighs and she reached down to grip his big dick. She aimed him carefully and began to descend.

Riley smirked, he wasn't just about to let her take complete control over this situation! He plunged her downwards with a smirk as he began to pump in and out of her like a bucking bronco. Lana gasped at his ass like behavior before frowning and grabbing his hands from where they bit into her thighs and held them above his head like she was attempting to discipline a child. Riley moaned and began to speak but she slowly rode up and then crashed herself right back down his dick, making it slide wetly and loudly and lewdly in and out of her. She moaned a deep baratone note before she began to bounce once again.

Riley gasped and moaned as he arched his back before one of her free hands pushed down on his chest to keep him in place. Riley was panting as magical light filtered through his entire body, he felt like he was in a pleasing sauna with this bitch riding him. She was like a gorgeous powerful goddess providing him with the most delightful pleasure and energy.

"Oh god...you are so good Lana." Riley said with a fucked out expression on his face as she seemed to caress and consume every last inch of his massive cock. He knew that he was hung but she was taking it like a champ, really working over him again and again, making his balls feel sore and ready to pop at any second...and yet he felt the need to hold off, to not just pop his nut and run.

He didn't want to hit it and quit it he wanted this moment to last forever! And she seemed willing to indulge him.

"Well Riley I've got to admit that you are doing a halfway decent job yourself. You should be proud at your staminia. Now let's see you take me at double time." She grinned and gave his nipple a tiny nick with one of her nails and began to really ride him. Her butt cheeks clapping wetly together from all of the sweat pooling down her back. She flung her head back as his dick really reached her darkest most private and intimate of places. She moaned loudly and groaned in delight. Riley moaned and began to pant, he couldn't even give out little jokes or anything! She was moving too fast! And breathing too hard! And making him actually put forth some effort!

Riley felt like he was close to tears as this DDD breasted bimbo rode him with her nice phat ass smacking loudly together. His mind was snapping and he felt his entire shaft tingling as an overwhelming fire of desire pooled upwards and outwards.

"Oh shit!" Riley shouted at the top of his lungs and let the words hang there as he felt his nuts tighten and then explode outwards in a firey inferno. Lana with lightning fast cat like reflexes peeled herself off as his load exploded upwards like a gyser. Wad after sticky wet wad shot everywhere as her cunt began to shiver and orgasm along with him.

She moaned in delight and quivered as her entire body became drenched in his secondhand cum and her own delightful juices. She shivered before stretching and admiring the sunlight coming in through the lewdly designed curtains.

"Now bad jackass. Not bad at all." Lana said as she gave Riley's cute little cheek a squeeze, he batted her hand away in annoyance. He still had some baby fat left on his cheeks and he hated how rounded that made him look, and innocent like!

"Eh not bad yourself." He said giving her ass a large pinch which left a pink mark. She glared at him before standing up like a giantess and lorded over him.

"What did we just say about pinching?" She said with a growl causing him to chuckle nervously and pop a small fear boner. Which she of course noticed. And grinned wickedly in response thoughts of the next few hours dancing in her mind.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Review next thing up soon sooner if there are reviews sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews. This is a Huey Freeman/Jasmine Dubois lemon.**

"Jasmine this is crazy." The foul faced young man said as he followed his bubbly friend. She was giggling a little bit as she pulled him around the side of the statue with an enormous nervous smile on her typically innocent face.

It was strange seeing her so impish it did not feel like it matched her personality. But she had been the one who suggested that they go to this place in the first place. So maybe there was some things about her that he really didn't know about. Like how she wanted to fuck underneath an enormous sheet in the middle of the lobby.

Jasmine just grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"I know isn't it going to be just the best thing ever?" She said as she paused and then looked around. Huey wondered where exactly the security guard was, that absolutely crazy bitch had been on everyones case. That was what happened when you gave power to a crazy person. She did crazy things and enacted absolutely crazy decrees and made it nearly impossible to walk through the lobby without worrying that you might get tasered and/or arrested. So Huey had been sneaking in and out of the front door with his sort of girlfriend but mostly just lover Jasmine this entire time.

"Now be quiet. I bribed her but she might screw us over." Jasmine said as she looked around the statue before picking up the very edge and slipping underneath. Huey looked around and quickly followed after her. It was cramped and claustraphobic and incredibly hot beneath the tarp.

He began to pant and rub at his head, he should have been tougher then this...but then he saw JAsmine grip the bottom of her sundress and peel it over, running her hands across her off chocolate skin and her butt cheeks trembling ever so slightly. She had such a lovely pair of extra large extra juicy ass cheeks that made him want to just lean over and pat them like bongos. Or to stick his face between them. That was what Huey hated about Jasmine, that she made him feel this way, that she made him go completely and utterly nuts with overwhelming animalistic lust.

He licked his lips and she giggled like a loon, she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra, she had just been wearing the offpink sundress that flared wonderfully around her large bouncy eighteen year old butt cheeks. They were a dancers ass cheeks. And she knew just how crazy they made him, that was half of the reason that she loved them so much. They got through his stupid thick headed machoness and made him act like a normal guy. Sure maybe a little hornier then the average guy but that was exactly what she wanted in a guy friend...she was sort of a total horny slut. But no one needed to know that!

She licked her lips and pressed herself against him. SHe felt his impressive abs and his biceps practically cutting out of his shirt.

"Take it off. Please? For me?" She said innocently as she caressed him and slowly began to sneak her hand down his pants. Huey sighed and with a quick spin, bringing her along with him he was rapidly undressed. What he was a revolutionary. He needed to know how to put on armor in case of an attack by the government at a moments notice. He knew how to take off some underwear and pants without even breaking a sweat.

"Man this is one expensive looking statue." He muttered looking up at the enormous complicated looking golden thing. It looked like it even moved. Which would be way over the top.

"Let's not focus on that right now." Jasmine said in deviant delight as she squatted in front of him and tossed her big poofy puffs behind her head and shaking them a little, she loved how she could run her hands through them and tangle her own fingers in her hair. But she loved it even more when he took charge and did it himself. Huey gasped as she took his cock shaft in her hands and began to kiss along it, craddling it against her face and smiling widely before kissing and squeezing it. Huey moaned as he gripped her hair and began to authoratatively push her head forwards.

Jasmine's eyes widened before she seemed to unhinge her jaw and slobber up and down his shaft, her tongue working below and her lips making a steady lipglossy sheen above. She kissed and eagerly and rather noisily gulped down his pre cum as she fought for control. Her booty was quivering and she felt his cock completely obliterate her mouth.

She moaned in delight her eyes closing as her neck only had to focus on keeping his dick down, he was moving her head forwards and backwards, she was deep throating him like a champ, her spit lubing him up and making him go faster and faster as she slide across his cock.

This was one of the best things that she loved about the Hook Up Hotel. That you could get away from it all and just fuck to your hearts content. Not have to worry about anyone walking in or asking questions, you could fuck someone right in the hallway and it would be completely normal! Even encouraged by some of the other more perverted people of the hotel! And on top of that no annoying parents or adults or spouses would walk in and try to stop you! If your spouse was here then chances were you were also out there plowing or getting plowed by someone else.

It was all part of the fun! And if there was one thing that could be said about Jasmine it was that she loved fun! And she wanted as much fun as she could get.

SHe pulled away as his dick discharged even more pre cum and she lapped it up like a hungry little dog absolutely desperate for his taste to cover her entire face. Her cheeks were even getting stained and strained from all of the stuffing.

She grinned before she sensually got to her legs that were starting to cramp up from squatting in front of him and letting him abuse her mouth like she was trying to suck the varnish off of a cars hood oranment.

"I think that it's time to get to the main course." She said with another giggle before Huey grabbed her butt cheek and admired how perfectly the strong chunk of booty meat fit in the palm of his hand. It was so firm like a chunk of rubber, absolutely perfect for some plowing. She clapped her buns together before they began to heavily and hotly make out.

Huey found himself pressed against the large lavicous looking statue. It was absolutely insane how large and golden it was. He paused with his hands gripping her ass and her hands around his neck, her tongue was down his throat and he thought he heard people moving around outside. He gulped, how were they going to get away if the people heard them moaning and groaning?

Then again they might just blame it on the vents...Huey dove right in and reciprocated every kiss with a pinch to her booty and deepening the kiss even more. He finally popped off with a smile and gripped her underneath her knees. Huey was a strong well built healthy young man, he could toss this cock mad bitch around like it was nothing. And he did so. Soon Jasmine was facing the curtain and had two big hand fulls of it to keep from falling over, her legs wrapped around his waist as he gripped her hips and thighs and kept her firmly rooted to his long slippery shaft as it slipped in and out of her dripping wet pussy.

She had done a good job lubing him up. He moaned and felt a brief squeeze in his chest, he hoped that he wasn't overdoing it. After all this was going to be one hell of a fuck fest. He gasped and arched his back to get even deeper into the delightful slut. Jasmine moaned and bit her thumb as she felt her back grow slick with sweat. He was reaching very far into her, practically brushing her womb, and he was so relentless! And strong! She worried that she would not be able to keep up with his animalistic energy.

Huey groaned and pulled her close so that he could begin kissing and nuzzling her neck. She moaned and twisted one of her firm hard nipples in order to get even more off. Her orgasms were coming a pleasing very powerful and consistent wave. She could feel it grow and eb like the tides and wondered when the massive one would wash over her.

She could feel the massive one growing and twirling inside of her and threatening to overpower all of her other thoughts and senses. She began to pant and wonder why there was so much milling around happening behind the curtain, it only made her more aroused though, knowing that there were people so close to her so close to him...so near and yet completely unaware that they were fucking like wild animals. Like rabbits during breeding season. She began to close her eyes and gasp and pant, she could smell Huey, smell his powerful musk as if he was a fine perfume or well cooked meat.

Jasmine moaned as loudly as she could, she wanted the men and women and lovers and random hook ups to know, to know just how good this massive dick felt as it spread her pussy and stretched her out like a fine puddy. Huey was too far gone to complain the firey slippery warmth that came from her grasping pussy was just too good to pull out of. Or to attempt to reason with her. He worried that he might just get addicted to this...he might just grow to love it too much and get tied down to this girl.

She moaned and gasped.  
"Jasmine...be...quiet...shut...pant...up..."Huey said desperately as they listened to try and figure out what was happening outside.  
"Just...a...pant...a...a...a...little...longer...soooooo...cloooooossssseeeee..."She moaned out turning into desperate moans.

"Alright everyone!" The person at the front desk shouted and clapped their hands to get everyone's attention. "Time to unveil our brand new statue! So get your camera's ready because the curtain comes down now!"

"Oh shit!" Huey said attempting to pull out, if they worked fast they could still get away. But Jasmine's legs tigthened and she practically shouted no before slamming right back down on his dick, his shaft plowing deep into her, finding her most hidden and private of places and slipping across all of her pleasure buttons turning her on to an almost impossibly high degree.

She moaned and her tongue popped right out as her orgasm washed over her and the curtain fell with thousands of tiny cameras going off and documenting her orgasmic event. Huey was gazing with wide eyes as the massive golden statue of two lovers hanging off of each other was shown to everyone. The crowd was silent, and then a familiar voice cried out.

"HEY! Oly shit! That's my bro!" Riley shouted where he stood with an arm around Lana's wide hips, he then let out a hyena laugh, a wolf whistle and then began clapping. "Way to finally get that shit dick wet man!" Riley laughed even harder and began clapping all the louder.

Which infected the people around him and before Jasmine and Huey knew it the entire hotel was clapping and laughing along as small confetti cannons went off behind them dousing the two red faced lovers as Jasmine panted in Huey's arms, her pussy stuffed full of creamy wads. SHe leaned back against him and felt her legs finally buckle from the lewd strain.

"I hope that this exhobisionism doesn't awaken anything within me." She muttered out silently as she felt the last glows of her orgasm fading. And the familiar horny itch returning.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner if there are reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Review. Next thing up soon. Frankie Foster/Mac. Vicky/Timmy. Dipper/Wendy. Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends. Fairly Odd Parents. Gravity Falls. Lemon.**

Timmy paused the violent video game and looked at the door to the extra large suite as it was banged open and Dipper Pines came sprinting through. He got to the window, flung it open and then ran back to the door before hiding behind it. Gesturing for Timmy Turner and Mac to be silent.

The two brown headed stringbeans looked at each other in confusion before looking back at where the resident nerd of the hotel hid behind the door. Suddenly the crashing and bickering of two familiar amazonians filled the hallway and then the room. Standing and panting heavily in the doorframe was Jasper and Garnet, they were both covered in what appeared to be edible gummy panties and bras and were breathing heavily and clearly very aroused by the state of their long wild hair and the blushes across their faces.

They nearly looked feral with unbridled lust.

"Where did he go." Jasper growled towards the two awaiting boys who sat watching the large flat screen TV. They both pointed towards the open window. Jasper growled and Garnet shook her head in annoyance before running across the fine marble and shag carpeting floor and launching herself towards the window. She got around halfway through before a thump resonated through the room and the glass shook in its frame.

"God damn it lard ass!" Jasper shouted out in clear annoyance before rushing forwards and putting her shoulder to Garnet's big glorious shaking fat booty. Garnet for her part was struggling to wiggle through the opening that had not been designed for extra large bongo like hips. She was swearing up a storm before Jasper finally grabbed a hold and shoved with all of her might. Garnet gasped and yowled in surprise the entire thirty stories down. Jasper casually climbed out after her and simply jumped down to keep up.

There was the sound of two large powerful women landing and then crashing off through the jungles underbrush after an escpaing sex toy that was still in the room.

Dipper sighed in relief and wiped his brow as he came out from his hiding place and closed the door in relaxation.  
"Thanks you guys that was a close one." He said before plopping down beside the two other brown headed semi protagonists.

"Are you kidding me man those two are absolutely nuts! And trust me I know nuts when I see them." Timmy Turner said as he ignored his friend and returned to the video game.  
"We're just glad that you could actually make it today dude." Mac said patting his friend on the back causing Dipper to let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you kidding me. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Dipper said as he picked up a third game controller and began playing as a third character. They had after all booked the suite out months ago. Apparently it was harder to book certain venues in the hotel compared to a common hook up room. This room was designed for about ten people and came equipped with two television sets, a stocked free bar and snack counter and a large couch that could fit over a dozen people lying down on it and could also be rearranged, it was currently a small circular love seat type thing so that all three of them could casually sit on it and not have their bare legs rub up against each other. It was actually surprisingly comfortable.

But they did not spend a shit ton of money on a couch and video games and snacks. They were really saving it for the special treats that were awaiting the three of them. They had simply arrived early in order to enjoy the benefits of all of their hard work and hard money. Dipper had just gotten unlucky and was captured halfway there so it took him a little longer to arrive.

He tapped his heel as he moved faster and faster through the game, after all the others were ahead of them and the entertainment and actually cool interesting people weren't going to show up for a bit so he wanted to have some fun beating their asses.

Dipper heard something click and looked around to see something descending from the ceiling behind them, three identical poles like the ones that firefighters used during the call of duty. He turned around completely forgetting about the game and gasped as three secret doors opened up directly behind the three poles and a bright spotlight lit the three up.

"Oh my god this is going to be the greatest thing ever." Dipper said in amazement as Mac and Timmy turned around and their jaws dropped in amazement. Timmy even let out a little distressed and amazed moan as Mac sighed dreamiliy as three hands followed by an arm reached out of the darkness and gripped the poles.

A deep booming dance music began as three identical heels clicked against the marble and shag carpeting.  
"Gentlemen, for your viewing and eventually your fucking pleasure may we present the three sizzling hottests red heads this side of the multiverse..."A voice practically sing sang as the three older girls stepped from the hallways and each one grabbed a pole.

"VICKY!"  
"WENDY!"  
"AND FRANKY!" She finished with a giggle at the boys amazed reactions, they actually heard three thumps as their cocks banged against the back of the chairs that they were now kneeling on.

Vicky smirked evily as she straddled the pole and held it between her large buxom breasts slowly drawing her hand down her side and giving her own flank an affectionate red slap.

Wendy found herself chuckling at Dipper's response, he was a bright red drooling mess and couldn't take his eyes off of her as she slowly strolled around the pole and gave her little booty a shake. She knew that he was one hell of an ass man and she wanted to make his eyes water and leak when he watched hers.

Frankie smiled lovingly at Mac before she decided to attempt a pretty ballsy feat and actually wrapped a leg around her pole and pulled herself upwards before spinning and sliding down it, it must have been waxed and oiled up in all of the right places because she swung and stuck and slide in all of the right places.

Each red head had their long gorgoeus firey hair pulled up into tight ponytails while their large coconut sized breasts were clasped in string microkini's and their ass cheeks were free to the world in bright lime green thongs. Green was their color and they knew it and flaunted it properly. The three girls giggled and smiled and smirked as they continued to dance on the poles inticingly for the mens benefit.

Timmy was positively rutting as he rubbed his raging rock hard manhood against the fine white leather, he knew that he was probably going to leaver a stain but he didn't care. Vicky looked so incredibly hot! He just wanted to slide himself inside of her.

Mac was practically oozing across the back of the couch as he stared lovingly at Frankie, everything about her was so perfect, so big and firm, so shiny and smooth and so very hot! He felt his very body tingling with desire for the incredibly perfectly stacked and perfectly porportioned woman.

Dipper was practically having a panic attack, his chest was seizing up his palms were sweatier then usual and he felt his dick practically twitching with pure unbridled and unchecked desire. If he didn't have her soon then he might just spontaneously orgasm and he had not even touched or rubbed his dick yet! It felt as raw and as red as Wendy's hair.

"Well well well. Look at the three twerps that we have here." Vicky said playfully as she walked forwards shaking her rack and popping her booty, abandoning the pole and deciding that she wanted to try some of Timmy Turner's package. She saw how much lust was practically exploding out of his eyes as she moved forwards.

She squatted in front of the bucktoothed brown headed boy and spread his legs casually, she licked her lips as she admired his member, flicking at the tip and then cupping his balls to squeeze and roll them between her fingers. They felt nice and round and full to bursting with his semen. He was so desperate to orgasm that he was willing to put up with her normal verbal tirade, just so long as there was some hardcore flirting involved. Timmy Turner never said that he was proud. He was just horny.

"Well well well then Twerp. It looks like you are about to burst. Should I take pity on you?" She said as she leaned forward and gave his dick shaft a faint little blow of air to get him even more excited and raring to go. Timmy whimpered out in joy as he could see right down her bra and the swell of her breasts were hypnotizing him, drawing him into their round perky amazingness.

Timmy was practically bent over as she flicked and played with his shaft. He then moaned in sadness as Vicky was grabbed by her ponytail and pulled away by Wendy.

"Oh no way. We are saving our boys for the grand finale. Trust me though...this guy looks like he is packing some serious meatage away." Wendy said as she practically shoved Vicky towards Mac. Mac giggled a little nervously as the angry looking redhead glowered at him before getting to her knees in front of him.

"Fine." She growled out as she roughly grabbed his dick and began to stroke it, digging her nails in a little bit.  
"Are those...are those fangs?" Mac said in concern as he realized that her teeth looked icnredibly sharp and dangerous, and she seemed to be completely okay with biting. Mac gasped in surprise as she engulfed his dick head and began to aggressively bob her head up and down. Seemingly wanting to get to the main course which was Timmy's cock inside of her.

Mac gasped as the slippery warmth of her mouth engulfed him, he felt her tongue playing with the bottom of his ball sack and her nails dig into his butt cheeks. He was not used to all of this rough fucking. He was much more used to what Dipper was receiving currently.

"MMM. You look so good. And big. Have you been working out or anything?" Frankie said as she removed her top and wrapped her warm large tits around Dipper's shaft. She nodded over his shoulder with a smile.

"Grab that oil and let's get really crazy." Dipper found his breath starting to come in brief hitches as he gazed at her with wide amazed eyes. SHe was so warm and gentle he could hardly believe it. After all of the rough and wild raw fucking that he had engaged in with Jasper and Garnet, this slower and easier pace made him feel...relaxed...as if he didn't have to worry about his dick getting snapped off. He moaned off and she giggled adorably, her smooth clear skin and bright red hair were beuatiful and Dipper was getting a very strong almost protective maternal feeling from this woman.

He practically melted into the chair as he gazed at this glorious goddess as she began to rub her large thick breasts up and down his glistening twitching shaft as it begged for her attention.

Timmy moaned as WEndy affectionately moved her hands up and down his long thick dick, making it bounce in her hands. She smirked and even gave him a little wink as she began to go faster and moved her hands in slight patterns to make him twist and groan under her powerful and persistent and downright masterful attempts at making him aroused. He ad no idea how to properly respond, after all he had not had sex all that often and he had certainly never engaged with someone who knew how to manipulate him so well just by using their hands.

Wendy chuckled before she stood up and back with a smirk admiring all of her hard work.

The other two red heads joined the chillest member of their team and stared down at the three twisting young men that they had perfectly in their grasps, they could hardly move or speak or even form complete sentences or rational thoughts, they were excited, brought to an almost unbarable state of arousal that should have just killed them already and they were clearly interested in so much more.

"Do you think that we should just give in already? Let them have their way with us? Or should we tease them just a little bit more?" Frankie said casually with a backhanded chuckle. Vicky grinned evily, clearly knowing which choice she would want.

"Let's take pity on them and let them fuck us. It's only fair." Wendy said finally before she gripped the sides of the girls bottoms swimsuit thong things and with a casual flick of her wrist they came right off. Clearly hardly even held on.

Timmy, Mac and Dipper all gazed in slack jawed amazement before they slowly stood up and wandered towards their specific girl.

Frankie blushed a bright red as she stammered and got a goofy look on her face when she realized that Mac was practically the same height as she was now. Thanks to all of the hard work that he had put in around their work. He gripped her cheek and pulled her close to his face catching her lips with his own. She grinned before wrapping her legs around his hips and clambering onto him like a monkey. They both moaned in delight as his dick rubbed hard and raw and naked against her pussy lips. Begging entrance into the slippery hole. She raised herself upwards before finally slamming down and pausing with him filling her up.

Frankie groalwed and then grabbed a hold of him. She felt her eyes fill up with tears in delight as she felt him pull out and then thrust right back in. Mac moaned as he began to lift and drop her, her pussy sliding along his cock as it twitched and moved inside of her. She moaned as she felt her insides becoming massaged by his massive mind breaking cock. She had not felt this good in a long time and he was just the guy to turn her inside out. She could not even speak! He was so big and firm that he was touching all of her pleasure points and making her vocal cords snap and whine in delight.

"Yeah that's right twerp just like that. Line it up and fuck that pussy!" Vicky said authoratatively as Timmy gulped, he loved the thought of nailing his demonic baby sitter like a dog in heat, holding her down and fucking her from behind. Her nice big round butt cheeks twitching and clenching before he took a deep breath and rammed himself into her. The two paused before moaning and gasping.

"Jesus fuck! Damn Twerp when did you get so big! And why are you holding back? You think that your little cuck cock could hurt me?" She said with a bright red face, she was trying to keep from collapsing onto her boobies, he was just so big! He was stretching her farther then she had ever been stretched before!And if she wasn't careful then she just might get addicted! It didn't help that she utterly loved getting fucked from behind, it made her feel naughty and ready for a good-

Timmy's hand whistled through the air and gave her nice firm ass a powerful spank making Vicky yelp in delighted desire before moaning again. Timmy had pushed down on her lower back so that her ass was even higher up and he could reach brand new places of her pussy without even really trying. And he was loving every last second of it. He was turning into a drooling orgasming mess as his slippery dick pumped ryhtmically in and out of her glistening red hot pussy lips.

Wendy sat on the couch her legs spread and holding her knees open with a wink towards Dipper. He gulped and pulled at his hair before moving forward cautiously.

"Calm down dude. You've been dreaming about this for a while right? Let's really go and get it on." She said with a loving smile and a wink causing Dipper to tense up before actually cumming just a little bit. He took his slippery dick and lined it up with her glistening excited pussy. He slowly encased himself in her and gasped as she moaned and rolled her hips. She gripped his shoulders with a smile as he began to rythmically slap in and out of her. He wanted it to be slow and consistent. He liked consistentcy.

The moaning from the six lovers increased in sound and tempo getting higher and higher, louder and louder until it threatened to blow the roof off of the suite. Their glistening cocks and dripping wet pussies ground together, their firm asses and bouncing balls slapped and their faces were soon bright red as they all felt the orgasms growing and quivering and threatening to explode over all of them.

Dipper pulled out of Wendy as her orgasm washed over her. She screwed up her eyes and opened her mouth making a ridiculous face as she felt her pleasure drain out of her like a punctured balloon.

Frankie pulled off of Mac's shaft and began to rub it on the outside of her pussy as she affectionately nuzzled and practically fell asleep in his arms. Grinning and grinding and her face and breasts turning an identical shade of red.

Vicky was the most vocal of her orgasm crashing across her. Timmy pulled out and stuck his shaft between her ass cheeks and began to rub frantically as he moaned and groaned in delight before his pearly white wad exploded outwards and slapped loudly and lewdly against her back all the way to her neck. Vicky hissed like a corned cat and turned around to scratch at the just orgasmed youth. Timmy yelped as he fell backwards and she cralwed forward her legs going out underneath her as her orgasm rocked her world.

"Well now...It looks like you need to make this up to me..."

"Help." Timmy said simply turning to the other guys in the room who just laughed it off as they returned their attention to their own fuck buddies.

 **Review. Next thing up soon. Sooner with reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reveiw not just this but any of the other stuff too. Thanks for the reviews for some of the other stories they mean a lot, and there will be plenty of faster ones if they get reviewed. Would love to see artwork of this or any of the other stories but whatever. This is a chapter with Helen Parr/Adrien Agreste/Robin the shows are Incredibles/Miraculous ladybug/Teen Titans. Don't do younger women with older guys. I prefer MILF. Sorry that it has been a while since I updated this, just didn't have the energy. There is a story in mind, it is just mostly buried under a big layer of smut.**

Dipper Pines ducked through the nearly empty gym. He glanced around and sprinted towards the window. He felt his head turn entirely of its own accord as he checked out the nice big jiggly ass of Helen Parr as she was on the treadmill. Her thighs were thick and strong from working out or fighting crime all the time.

But she came to the Hook Up Hotel whenever she could get away, she liked to relax, unwind. That did not give her the excuse to just get out of shape though! And so that meant a lot of time on the stair master, the treadmill and of course the ass cruncher nine thousand. It made her figures strong and powerful. And maybe her one of the most desireable women in the entire hotel.

Dipper shook his head, he couldn't focus on that right now! He had to escape! He spotted the open window and sprinted towards it. The Blonde guy on the bike looked up nervously once he got there. The spikey haired black teen merely sighed and shook his head.  
"Be careful while doing-"Robin started, but Dipper had just jumped out with his eyes closed hoping for the best. "That..."Robin finished. Dippers dismayed screams could be heard and the husky giggle of Jasper filled the air.

Garnet popped her head around the corner and grinned. "Good he fell for the trap." The gem fusion said before turning around and walking away with a sway in her hips.

Adrien Agreste stared at the hunk of women in shock before turning to glance over his shoulder towards the spikey haired crime fighter Robin.  
"They're still trying to whip him into shape? His dick can't be that big." Adrien complained in annoyance. Robin just shrugged until a husky yet incredibly allauring voice spoke up.  
"Well you know those two women. If they catch what they like they are never going to let it go. And they really liked him apparently." She turned back to gazing intently at herself in the mirror as she continued to count the miles that she was jogging with grace and power. Each slap of her foot to the fake ground caused her butt to quake and her breasts to bounce like something out of a bad anime. Her red and black work out shorts rode up her ass so high that they were practically a thong. She had on the small black domino mask which was made out of the same stretchy form fitting material as her sports bra. She also had on small running shows that were as elastic as her body.

And her body was certainly something else. She was thick with a capital T. Her enormous DDD cup breasts were nothing to scoff at either. She was one of those superheroines that every horny guy jerked off to whenever they were thinking about superheroes. It was like a messed up right of passage. Of course no one was perverted enough or creepy enough to admit that to her. Not to mention even though the hotel encouraged sexy behavior it frowned heavily upon sexual harrassment.

Adrien licked his lips as he admired her form, so tight and strong, and yet there was just so much woman there! She was a milf with a capital M, and her booty was downright hypnotizing to watch and admire.

He had gone to the gym in hopes of bulking up a little bit, it seemed like there were a lot of dudes around that could be labeled as macho men. And Adrien wanted in on their ranks. He would become swoll even if it killed him! Robin jumped down from the exercising machine that he had been using. This Hotel really was something else, he felt reenergized just by working out for a few minutes! He was just lucky that he found the normal work out gym, his first day here Robin had accidentally wandered into the arousal work out gym which had...well it hadn't ended that great for him. Although he had enjoyed every last second of that work out he had also used up a lot of time and had missed out on a ton of lovemaking with actual human partners.

Robin had done a bit of research and even passed out a poll, there was a surprising swing in the poll. Girls liked strong guys here. And seemingly the older the woman the stronger the guy had to be. He might be flexible and trained in the art of ninjitsu, but he was far from being the powerhouse that some other guys were.

Robin moved towards the free weights and picked up a set of free weights. He moved them up and attempted to ignore the erection that was going to be tenting his black work out trunks soon. His white muscle shirt was slick with sweat, only some of it from working out for so long. The rest of it was from his arousal. His heated up body was sending a dozen different messages to his brain. Telling him to screw, to fuck, to lay this woman down and mate with her! He also knew that he had to send out a few signals first. And there was no easier way of doing that then doing some reps until his arms burned.

Adrien glanced at the gorgeous woman...so mature...so erotic...so exotic...he needed her...he wanted her...he would go mad with lust if he couldn't have her!

Adrien jumped off his bike and ignored the boner that was threatening to pop out of his green shorts. He picked up a nearby dumbell that easily weighed around fifty pounds. And he hefted it casually. He glanced into the mirror, attempting to look like he was checking himself out. In reality he was trying to get a clear look at the girls breasts. Helen Parr's tits bounced hypnotically, her clothing so tight and stiff that she might as well just be naked for all of the support that it was giving her. On top of that her nipples were long and hard and practically poked out at eye level, they could put someones eye out!

Adrien grinned goofiliy as he continued to pump iron. Robin scowled before he put down his weights and grabbed a pair that were just a little heavier then Adriens. He moved even faster, more reps, higher weight. He was definitely going to win this thing! Whatever this thing was. Even though it was just two bros side by side in a gym admiring a womans ass.

The two guys were absolutely drooling as their eyes turned from her butt to her breasts. Each one as glorious and round and soft as the other. Adrien and Robin were flying at solid half mast. Their memebers were now bouncing along with every rep that they did as they blinked in stupid amazement.

Helen Parr finally paused and turned the machine off. She gripped her arms and stretched them high over her head with a knowing grin on her face. She knew how fucking good she looked. And she had been checking out the two young men as well. She was pretty sly. She could see just how...aroused she got them. She twisted and stretched before standing off of the treadmill and walking with a swing in her hips towards the stretching area.

"Hey do you two young men think that you could help an old lady get some kinks out of her back?" She called over her shoulder as she saw them instantly drop their dumbells to the floor and practically fly across the room to where she sat waiting. Helen got into position and put her hands out.  
"Just grab them and stretch me out honey. And you blondie why don't you press down on my shoulders? I want my forehead to touch the floor." She said with a casual confidence that showed just how in control of the situation that she was.

The two guys were practically hyperventatliting as they moved over. Robin pressed his hands firmly to her wrists and began to pull slowly and steadily forwards, he found himself admiring her smooth skin, her lovely pours. Her glorious breathy tone of voice. Adrien gulped as he squeezed her soft shoulders and pressed down. He took a step forwards and his foot pressed into her buttocks. They were so large and squishy and practically mewed with satisfaction. He wanted to engulf his dick between those lovely cheeks.

Helen grinned as the two boys pressed and helped her stretch. They held her up in yoga poses like the tree, they minded her balance for warrior and then her personal favorite she had downward facing dog for them to gaze longingly at her butt. It was probably the most perfect butt in the entire hotel, and she was going to flaunt the nice big round good thing until they finally snapped and just started fucking her! IT couldn't be much longer now, she smiled and sighed before standing up suddenly. Her body was coated in sweat as were theres. And she hadn't even gotten to the really really fun part.

Which was coming up right now.

"So boys...what do you say we get these wrestling mats really dirty?" She said with a grin and a wink. Adrien and Robin exchanged amazed looks, their eyes widening as they fianlly came to realize that their dicks were now completely hard and pressed right up against her palms. They had thought that they had been so careful! But she was aware of their game and just the reaction that she was having on the two young men. They were horny and in desperate need of some nice firm stern loving.

A hands on sort of guidance from their favorite superhero! And they were going to get really...really...hands on...

"I...uh...you don't mean?" Adrien asked hopefully before his eyes threatened to spill out of his head when she squeezed their cock heads and then released them to casually wiggle out of her bottoms and shrug off her top. She kept the mask on though. That was just kinky. She walked towards the mats and sat down before kneeling and gazing upwards at the two guys.  
"If you won't take control then I will. Spikey you get my cunt. Blondie get that sweet looking cock over here, I want to suck the skin right off of it." She said as she beckoned the two closed. They walked forwards as if her superpower was the ability to control others. Adrien pressed his cock head against her lips, she gave the tip a kiss before absolutely deepthroating it.

Adrien gazed in awe as she did not even gag, she just swallowed inch after inch like she was a python eating its dinner. He moaned and spasmed almost instantly, luckily enough for him, no cum came out which meant that they could keep enjoying themselves.

Robin moved around until he was firmly facing her ass, she had gotten onto her hands and knees and smiled as she bobbed her head forwards along Adriens dick. Her mouth wet and contracting and working up and down his length, slurping his noisily in and out. Robin smirked before he aimed his dick up and slipped it in. He almost stumbled with the speed and strength that she then sucked the rest of his cock in. He moaned as her ass hit his abs. He had instantly bottomed out inside of her! Her cunt muscles were so strong that he had nearly fallen because of them!

She moaned as she found herself filled to the brim with his nice firm young dick. It twitched and swirled and then Robin paused in his instinctive thrusting to rotate his hips in small circles to make sure that he slapped his dick against every last inch of her. Helen Parr moaned as she wrapped her long and powerful tongue around Adrien's dick, making sure to pump and slurp it up. She was drooling like a faucet, her breasts bouncing beneath her with reckless abandonment.

Robin gripped her love handles and moaned practically bending in half to grip her back with his stomach. Her big butt kept on getting in the way. He was sure as hell not going to complain about that though! She had one of the greatest bodies that he had ever seen! Or experienced!

Adrien rested his hands on her shoulders. His workout was making his entire body burn, and this was even more intense then his workout! His cock felt like it was on fire, burning and sapping all of his strength. He might just break before he orgasmed! He arched his back forcing more and more down her throat. She was sniffing his pubes, her nose buried into his golden curls. Her tongue darted out and swirled over his musky tasting balls making Adrien moan and gasp. He felt like his sperm was physically reaching out to her, begging her to continue! To go even further and harder then ever before!

Adrien bit his lip and glared at Robin, clearly Adrien was getting just as good a fuck as the boy wonder. It didn't matter where you stuck your dick into this woman, she was like a finger trap for dicks. Impossible to escape, and frankly too much fun to escape anyways. Adrien groaned and gasped. Helen moaned and rolled her eyes before closing them, just enjoying the rocking feeling. This was such a better work out then the time that the beach portion of the resort did a watermelon breaking contest. She had gotten sticky and still found watermelon seeds in her swimsuit, around her thighs. Which were what she used to bust those fuckers open.

She could probably snap the two boys like twigs...but honestly where was the fun in that? The teasing...the foreplay...the getting them prepared and too horny to think...now that was what she called fun! And she was going to keep on having her fun until the two of them were busted!

Robin knew that he was going to bust a nut soon. But he could also tell...he could tell by the way that the golden french boy gazed longingly down Helen's body. Adrien was going to orgasm soon. Robin might not be able to hold back much longer...but if he could just wait until Adrien orgasmed and go at the same time...then he would probably...just barely...win!

The two men moaned as their climaxes hit them like a ton of bricks. Adrien arched his back and filled Helen's cheeks up to bursting, she moaned, it was like sucking water out of a fire hose! Her mouth stretched to keep up and she gulped desperately as the protein rich snack filled her throat and belly. She slurped it down as Adrien's burning red hot cock twitched and delivered more and more into her body. Robin's twitching aching orgasming balls tightened up and he pulled himself free from her quagmire of a cunt and deposited his semen liberally across her large shiny ass cheeks and strong powerful back.

Robin groaned and rubbed his forehead. The two boys fell to the ground and sighed, dripping with sweat and phyisically steaming from the exertion. That was the most intense battle that they had ever experienced! And it was not even technichally a fight!

Helen smirked triumphantly as she stood and stretched upwards. She rubbed her fingers along her jaw and across her lips, gathering up every last drop of cum that she could with a wide toothy smile. She also brought a flexible arm around to her back and scooped up a physical handfull of cum. She glanced at the two boys before she drank from her hand as cooly as if she was glugging champange.

She licked her lips and sighed.  
"Well that was delicious...hey what are you two just waiting for? Let's hit the showers. I still haven't cum yet." She complained as she strutted her powerful stride towards the locker rooms.

Adrien and Nino glanced at each other in shock. They were drained! They were tuckered out! They had been fucked into submission by the amazonian warrior woman! She had totally and completely wrecked them! Rocking their world and making the two boys completely deplete their balls. They might not be able to get it up for the rest of the day!

But then they heard the shower, and her humming to herself, and saw steam billowing out from underneath the door to the showering rooms. And they could just imagine her glorious round booty, her firm large maternal tits, her soft belly and adorable ankles and long luxurious legs...waiting...wet...slipery...soaped up and ready for them...

Adrien and Robin leaped up with raging hard ons and rushed towards the showers with feral horny growls in their throats.

 **Review. Sorry if this was a little short. Next update out sooner if reviewss. Thanks for the ones so far they have been great and I enjoy reading them. They remind me why I actually do this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Review! FASTER UPDATES IF FASTER REVIEWS!**

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

 **This is a pool side orgy chapter featuring Mac, Tommy Turnbull, and Dexter screwing Wilma Flintstone/Ann Possible/Kim Possible/Dexters Mom/Frankie Foster/Maddie Fenton/Daphne Blake/Jazz Fenton/Debs Turnbull**

Wilma Flintstone gasps as a wet splash of her crushed ice, expensive booze and strawberry mixture dribbles down her bountiful DDD cup tits.  
"OH my!" The white swimsuit clad woman gasped out. She was wearing a zebra striped white and black one piece that was so small and tight that it threatened to have her tits come popping right out.

"Now look at you! You've made a mess!" Dexter's Mom chastized her fellow redhead before reaching over and scooping up some of the fallen liquid. She grins before slowly sliding her damp sticky flavorful fingers into her mouth and smiling around a mouthful of yellow latex. She was wearing a green thong, a pair of green nipple pasties and her favorite yellow gloves. The red head coyly looks into Wilma's eyes before sliding back to her own space.

"Jeez. Get a room you two." Kim possible called out to the two older woman while she sat on her own mothers back and spread sun tan oil across Ann's nice strong back. Ann Possible might not be as young and in shape as her daughter. But her hefty K cup tits that defied gravity gave her plenty of attention and sex appeal.  
"You're one to talk. Why don't you and your mom go find a room?" Jazz Fenton snaps at her friend. The ginger girls face was a bright red and she hiccupped and giggled in delight. The open bottle of white wine beside her was popping, someone had given this one a lot of bubbles. Maddie Fenton was on her back and gazing up at her daughter, her finger tips over her own long thick brown nipples. If she squinted she could see through her daughters tight blue bikini top and spot her two inch long strawberry sweet nipples.

"I think someone has had enough to drink." Maddie said teasingly as she reached around her daughter and cupped one of Jazz's nice large bbooty cheeks, bare hand against bare flesh. More sun tan oil driibbling with sweat down Jazz's hands.

"It's me." Maddie said with a sigh.

All of the red heads gave out tiny high pitched giggles. The nine women were seated around the super extra deluxe one of a kind olympic swimming pool, right beside the Hook Up Hotel. They had not planned to all show up and sit in a line together, but that is what happened. And they couldn't be happier about it. Daphne Blake cupped her large bountiful tits and adjusted them, wincing a little bit. Her purple swimsuit might be sexy as hell and getting her plenty of attention, but it could be so constricting for her 'girls'.

"Hit me with that bottle would you Deb's?" Daphne asks the last member of the nine band of women, Debs Turnbull. The gorgeous milf was on her stomach with her booty up slightly, swaying in the breeze with a dull blissed out smile on her face.  
"MMM. Yes..." She responds before picking up the bottle and handing it over towards Daphne with a twist and a shake to her booty to get as tanned as possible.

"God damn. I am drunk. I am pretty tipsy right now." Frankie Foster grumbles as she chuckles and alternates between drinking her rum and coke on the rocks, with plenty of fruit flavored aphrodisiac laced water and a long hard puff on her rolled up blunt. She had not gotten a day off in what felt like forever. So she was planning on going hard! And she was, the young adult had gone to the trouble of getting a full body massage, sleeping in, hitting the casino, hooking up with a threesome, meeting up with Daphne Blake and then having a hot sweaty lesbian action before going to the pool.

"Want to know the only thing better then a good drink dear?" Maddie Fenton said to Frankie. The younger woman gazed at the other, her eyes half lidded as she slowly nodded up and down. "A really good cock."

The entire line of women laughed out loud again. All of them were having the time of their lives and they didn't think that it could ever end. Or get better. Then Wilma sat up with a started 'oh!' passing her large pouty red cave woman lips.

"Look! Towel boys." She says with a mischevious grin. All of the women sat up, adjusted their suits and drank their drinks. Ann Possible smirks as she lowers her sunglasses and crosses her arms pushing her tits up with a knowing grin, her eight pack abs and nice toned core and shoulders out for all of the people of the hotel to admire.

Dexters Mom gasps in delight and claps her hands together as she realizes who is walking out.  
"I didn't know it was time for his shift!" She giggles out in surprised delight.

"Oh my gosh. He's here too." Frankie says as she adjusts her large messy ponytail while Daphne nudges her.  
"Damn girl! You have good taste! And all of these boys are legal?"  
"Barely." Debs Turnbull turned her cougar like gaze towards the three young men with a knowing smirk.

"God. Look at them. They are like living pornos." Kim Possible says with a grin. Maddie Fenton bites on the edge of her sunglasses stem and giggles. The booze going to their heads.

Walking with confident swaggers were Dexter, Tommy Turnbull and Mac. Mac was the tallest of the trio, his untrimmed brown hair reached his shoulders and was pulled back in a small ponytail. He had a green lipstick kiss on his cheek from where he had just gotten a smooch from a gal. He had a pretty toned body, strong, slender, gazelle like. His eyes roamed everywhere taking in women with no shame.

Tommy was shorter and his blonde hair had the noticeable cowlick of his youth. His smile was charming, disarming even. While he was not as tall as Mac he did have a slightly stronger body. On his bare chest was a proud barbarians worth of chest hair that covered up his natural muscles but heightened his natural masculinity and the amount of fertility that the strong youth had.

Finally came the shortest member of the trio. His glasses and naturally curly red hair would have made him a nerd worthy of ridicule and contempt. If not for his muscles, natural swagger and the confidence that bloomed from Dexter. He had spent years perfecting his image and he maintained it well. His waxed and oiled body was glistening in the pool air.

The nine women all gasp as the men walk through the throngs of bathers and love making couples.

"God how can they be here? They look like gods." Dexter's Mom says proud of her hot little son. The three of them were wearing the approved hook up hotel workers uniform. Which was a cute bow tie and tight speedos that threatened to cut off circulation. But it also emphasized and showed off their massive packages. All boys were hung with a capital H.

"I'd give them big tips, but it seems like they already have them." Daphne Blake giggles as she licks her lips.  
"Yep! My son is definitely hung like a stallion! I bet he could breed an army if we wanted." Dexter's Mom says proud of her son.

"Well he has nothing on my boys height! Look at him! He looks so cool. And cute. The perfect blend of cool and cute." Frankie defends her Mac.

"Sexy you mean?" Maddie Fenton said as she wiggles her hips making Jazz yelp and fall face first into her pretty's moms pretty perky tits. Both giggle and gasp as she instinctively plucks at Maddie's nipples.

"Exactly." Frankie says with a blush as she crosses and uncrosses her legs. Trying to get comfortable.

"All three are incredibly attractive young men. You all should be happy that they grew up so well." Wilma Flintstone says as she raises a hand and snaps her fingers with a grin. The three boys notice and start over with a skip in their step and expectant smiles on their faces.

"What are you doing?" Frankie yelps as she yelps and tries to grab the pigtailed red head's hand to pull it back down, her face blushing a bright pink as the other women all raise their hands as well to urge the boys over.

"What? They're hot. I'm hot. Mama wants some of that good action." Wilma says with a grin that would put a cat to shame. Her eyes roved shamelessly as possible over the approaching men, measuring up their cocks and wondering who had the best one, who would be able to go the longest. Who would be able to absolutely ravish her.

"Alright! Here they are! Everyone act natural!" Ann Possible ordered the other women before gasping as she felt Kim pull her upwards so that their tits were pressed together and felt suntan oil start dribbling down between their large pressed together D cups. Their long hard nipples flicking each other getting both women hornier and hornier every second that their hands were on the others hot smooth sexy body.

"Hey boys." All of them purred out together when they got close. Their towels were held loosely in their hands. Each stack of towels had a small note on top that Frankie took from the top of Mac's with a coy grin, he gave her a wink making her chuckle in delight at the boldness of the young man, he had grown into such a hot little piece of action.

"Now what's thiss?" Ann Possible hissed out as she reached upwards and plucked one of the cards off of the pile of towels with an excited gasp. She read the card quickly before looking back at the three boys. They all blushed as she sat up and started fiddling with her top.

"Yes. Hell yes. All the hell yes. Strip down boys. We all want a ride. We want to start spinning on those big perks that you have hidden away." She demanded as she began fiddling with her daughters crop top.  
"Mom? What the hell is it?" Kim said in amazement as Debs Turnbull took one of the cards and read it. She turned a bright scarlet before she shot up and launched herself into her sons arms.  
"I call Tommy!"

Frankie grabbed the card and read it before blushing a bright nervous red.  
"All pool employees are legally obligated to fuck anyone who asks. An additional amount of payment will be given per orgasm!" She reads before she smirks at Mac. "You know you want some of this hot action."

Frankie cups her tits and makes them bounce together as Mac grins cockiliy and with a bright red sheen across his entire body he slowly pulls out his dick.  
"Yeah? Well so do you." He gulps as she slowly strips down. Entranced by that cock. Like a bird gazing into a snakes glowing green eyes she could not look away. And she didn't want to.

Frankie felt her hair get pulled upwards and with a yelp she was pulled face first against his cock. Her nose brushed it and she gave it an experimental lick. Her lips curled backwards and soon she was bobbing up and down with encouraging loud lewd wet moans. Frankie gasped again when she felt a firm spank to her rear as Jazz fenton and Maddie Fenton popped up naked on either side of her.

"Hey! Don't hog him!" Jazz demands as she grabs the cock and pops it from Frankie's mouth before she rapturously began suckling on it. Her throat working twice as hard as Frankie Fosters to get the cum juices upwards.  
"Ladies please. Let a professional show you how its done." Maddie says as she pulls the cock out with another yelp from Mac. Her own large smiling lips purse as she begins working her own magic.

Deb Turnbull was squatting over her son. Ann Possible was cupping her ass cheeks and Kim Possible had a hold of the big bootied milfs boobies. Bouncing and rubbing them together. Their bikini's were hanging nearby on their lounge chairs.  
"Damn Mom. You look good like this." Tommy grumbles as he rubs his moms nice firm butt cheeks, giving them long hard gropes as he gazes in amazement into her eyes. She grins cutely, like a girl half her age.

"Oh yes dear. I think you look good just like that too." She purrs out before taking her thong and snapping it to one side, moaning and shivering in delight before she shimmies downwards. His hands snap out automatically and he grips it before tearing it right off of her. Her ass cheeks clench as his own cock tears through his swimsuit. Shredding the stiff plastic like it was wet paper. He grins as she jumps when his respectably sized nine and a half inch cock smacks her in the ass. Ann and Kim glance at it and then each other giggling as Debs gulps wondering if she is prepared to take such a beast.

"Mother? Are you certain that this would not negatively affect the breeding pool? I feel as if this is a very dangerous-" Dexter was cut off as Daphne Blake kisses him hard on the lips. Her tongue darts down his throat. His eyes widen as his strong pale arms flap around before settling on her shoulders. Steam seemed to be issuing out of his ears as his eyes burst with bright red hearts. Wilma Flintstone pulls his mouth away, a long string of drool connects Daphne and Dexter but Wilma breaks it. Her own kiss making him shiver and groan in delight as he shakes and shimmys. His erection slowly engorged itself with blood before popping right out. Spanking his moms nice juicy ass as she gets onto all fours and wiggles her hips in delight.

"Mount me Dexter! Mommy's orders!" She snaps Dexter drools out an affirmative noise before he feels himself slowly being engulfed by her nice warm soft pillow like pussy.

Tommy groans as Debs rides him with long hard thrusts. His cock was mashing into her, she felt like he was whipping her pussy with strong hard precision. Her moans were echoing around the pool. A few other people were pausing what they were doing to watch. After all a red headed orgy wasn't seen every day.

Tommy was arching his back and picking her up off of the ground. Her grip on his chest was leaving large red claw marks like she was some sort of a wild animal stuck in the throes of heat. Her eyes were closed as she moaned out her sons name over and over again. Apprecaiting the sounds and slurping sensation coming from where their two hips were pressed delightfully together.

Tommy was groaning, his mouth opened. And then Ann possible sat down right on his face. Her booty on his forehead before wiggling around so that her pussy lips were against his tongue. He could smother or he could eat her out. He did the right choice and began to lick and slurp. His eyes closed as he continued to thrust upwards, his hips matching his moms with perfect timing. Ann moaned and groped Debs' tits. Their eyes locked and their tongues entwined. They began to giggle and grip each other all the harder. Their fingers playing with the others nipples, pulling and flicking, groping and hefting, admiring the weight and the feel and the softness. Debs was soon begininng to orgasm. Her eyes were shut tight as her tongue delved into Ann's mouth. Ann smirked as she began to hump against Tommy's nice experienced lips. He was trying so hard! It was adorable! His blonde locks were plastered to his forehead and his tongue was nearly raw from all of the licking.

Kim was squatting beside the three of them, her legs spread, her fingers darting in and out of her dripping wet pussy while she moans and gazes with intense fascination.  
"God mom, you are so hot! Promise to teach me how to kiss like that?" Kim gives her patented puppy dog in the pound look and Ann felt her entire body melt. Tommy began to slurp up the tasty milfs tasty cum with a groan. His eyes whirling in their sockets.

Jazz Fenton was straddling her mom, their pussy lips were damp and pressed fully against each other. They humped the other with long hard presses. Their fingers pressing and spreading, flicking and wiggling. Making their clits firm and hard and red. Mac was gasping as he bounces Frankie up and down on his dick. Their eyes locked before they blushed in embarassment and glance away.

"Man! Frankie! You! Are! So! TIGHT!" Mac groans in delight as she bounces with long even strokes. Her pussy lip kissing and massaging his dick, her juices dripping down and lubing up his balls so that they slap her nice round ass with firm even strokes.  
"Thanks Mac! God! You've gotten so big yourself! I bet that its just you being so strong...and hard...and masculine...Fuck! I haven't been screwed like this in forever!" She moans as she feels his fingers dig into her ass cheeks and leave long hard red prints in them. She was sure as hell going to be sore tomorrow. But with every thrust inside of her, with his fingers and dick rearranging how she felt, with her eyes fluttering and her heart beating a mile a minute she didn't care! She threw caution to the wind and continued to bounce! Her ankles crossing behind his nice toned buttocks!

"Those two are so cute together. DOn't you think so mom?" Jazz teases her mom with a quick kiss to the gingers head, she gasps and wiggles her hips a bit in response. Their nipples bounce together as they fingers entwine like two long lost lovers.

Dexter was huffing and panting. His cock was working with firm hard long thrusts. Never stopping. He gasps as he feels his core starting to cramp up and he uses all of his might to work through it!

"Dexter! Darling! Fuck me now!" Wilma demands as she lays on all fours next to Dexter's hot red headed mother and bounces her hips and booty into her.  
"Okay." Dexter responds before pulling his cock out of his mom and walking to Wilma. He grips her large feminine hips and plunges whole hog into her. Not even bothering to rest. He knew that if he did that then the women would probably go insane from primordial lust and tear him to shreds. He had to use all of his strength and power to keep them satisfied.

"Dexter! Don't neglect me!" Daphne Blake wails. Her booty pressed onto Dexter's Moms other hips. Their booty cheeks squished together as Daphne wraps her arm around Dexter's mom and gives her a cute wink. Dexter takes his slippery throbbing beer can girthed cock from Wilma and walks to Daphne with a pant.

"Of course." He responds as he shoves himself into her. She gasps and pales. Her hips and ass aren't as bountiful as the other women so it takes a few precious seconds to adapt to Dexter's length. SHe feels as if she is getting pulled apart! His cock was like a spear that was gradually forcing her to snap in half! Dexter pants as he doesn't stop humping the girl, her orange hair slipping and sliding and mixing with Dexter's Moms hair. The three women were pressed so tightly together that their backs and shoulders were nearly locked.

"DEXTER! AS YOUR MOTHER I DEMAND THAT YOU KEEP ON FUCKING ME!" Dexters mom snaps out as she twerks and shimmys her booty from side to side. Dexter nods and slides out, his glasses getting fogged up from all of the sweat and heat issuing from the ladies. He felt like he could fry an egg on his back. He slips into his mom, but not wanting the other two ladies to feel left out he spanks their asses like he is playing the bongos. When their gasps and yips of pain and pleasure mix to the proper height he then slips his fingers into their cunts and starts finger blasting them like there was no tomorrow. Dexter groans as they tighten on his hands and threaten to snap his fingers right off.

The three men are panting and moaning as they screw into their respective women. The women are all moaning and gasping, wiggling in delight as their orgasms wash over them. Their eyes bright and filled with overwhelming lust fueled power!

Dexter pants as he slips his slippery dick out of his moms cream pied pussy and glances around in wonder trying to decide who he should fuck next!

Daphne whistles as she lays on her back, her legs entwined with Wilma. The hottie milf was sitting on top of her, their pussy lips pressed together, dripping, soaking, desperate for a pounding. Dexter huffs and pants before jumping upon the two squealing red heads with reckless abandonment. He bites the back of Wilma's neck as his cock plunges deeply into Daphne, he goes for forty thrusts in a minute before switching to Daphne without missing a beat. His cock diving deep into her hole like he owned the hot red heads pussy.

His cock stretched her wonderfully making the cutie pie start to moan and lick and kiss at Wilma's nipples, the long hanging red succulent titties were filling Daphne's mouth as she sucked so hard that her cheeks threatened to cave in. Wilma was reduced to moaning and grunting like a wild animal as her fingers played with Daphne's cute sides.

Mac kisses Frankie affectionately on the cheek as he lowers the twitching babe to the ground, he spins around so fast that his dick slaps Kim Possible in the face, her hands shot up and grabs it in a second, her eyes look crafty as she spanks her moms fine fat ass and guides his cock forwards.  
"I think someone needs a bit of loving here mom." She says as she licks his cock and spits on it a few times before aiming it towards Ann.

"Kimmie? Honey where are you pointing that thiiinnnnNNNNNGGGGGMMMMMM OHMAIGAWD!" Ann shouts out as Kim unceremoniously shoves the entire cock into her moms tight twitching ass hole making her gasp and moan, her pussy tightens and relaxes. Twitching as she feels her ass get filled to the brim with Mac's large throbbing cock. He arches his back and begins to bounce smoothly in and out of her. Kim's lips were on his balls, on her moms pussy, on his chest. Her hands pumping and thrusting him along as Ann was reduced to a sticky orgasming mess.

"OUR TURN!" Jazz and Maddie coo out at the same time as Tommy thrusts harder and harder into his mom before releasing her with a sigh. Debs was on her back twitching, her eyes half lidded as her tongue drooled out, she could feel her sons sperm swimming around inside of her, searching eagerly for a certain egg to impregnate.

"Oh my...I'm going to have to find some morning after pills soon." She gasps as a finger sticks into her red cock fucked cunt and swirls a long strand of cum on her finger before popping it into her mouth. She watches as Tommy stumbles to the milf and daughter and grip their asses, their hands on his cock. They coo and gasp as it throbs and thrusts in and out of their hands. He groans and arches his back.

"More...more cunt..."Tommy grunts out like a wild animal obsessed with only fucking. And fucking he would do. He spun around and picked Jazz up. Maddie walks in front of her squealing daughter to cup her face and deliver a long hot tongue fueled make out session to her thick open lips. Tommy thrusts upwards. Jazz's legs stiffen and then relax as she adjusts to his massive mind snapping length.

The orgy had attracted the attention of the other pool goers. People were watching and recording. A few of the guys had whipped out their cocks and were drooling as they jerked off to the sexy sight before them. Some of the women were giggling over the wet sounds of squishing bodies thrusting together. The hard insistent Whap Whap! WHAP! of cocks and balls and cunts and tits. Drinks were being bought and passed around at a wild pace.

Wilma moans as she feels Dexter's cock starting to expand and threaten to spill his seed deep deep inside of her. Her aching pussy was begging for it. Desiring it. She had a fire inside of her. One that only Dexter's cock and full young youthful balls could extinguish. SHe had no idea why she ever wasted time with older men. Young hot hung 18 year old studs was the way to go!

Daphne Blake howls as her orgasm pulses through her before falling dead asleep underneath the two still fucking red heads.

"Fascinating reaction." Dexter grumbles as he squeezes Wilma's ass cheeks and unloads his hot sticky wad inside of her. Wilma grins and giggles in delight. She gazes over at Dexter's mom who is face first on the ground. She reaches out and moves Daphne's head to use the big bootied bitchs butt as a pillow. Daphne instantly smiles and wiggles around so she is more comfortable.

Wilma hears a whistle from an open window and glances up to see her 18 year old daughter Pebbles standing there with a grin.  
"Hey mom! Come on up here when you're done! I've got a surprise for you!" Pebbles crowed down to Wilma who grins and waves in delight as she stood up and grabs her bathing suit bottoms. Cum was dripping stickly down her thighs as she unsteadily made her way towards the hotel. Dexter wandered over to Ann and Kim possible. They had a few free mouths and he had a cock that needed a cleaning.

Ann Possible was barking and growling as she shook her head from side to side. Turning into more and more of a bitch in heat as Mac's large cock totally obliterated her tight sexy ass hole. Kim was grinning and spanking an ass cheek as Mac smirked and then pointed behind her.

"Um. I think you have a guest." He said as she turned and got swooped up by Dexter with a long hard kiss to the lips. Kim groans as she feels his hands grip and stroke her booty she giggles in delight and wraps her equally strong arms around his neck.

"Fascinating. Utterly fascinating." Dexter moans out in his thick accent as she wraps her legs around his hips.  
"Prepare to get your mind blown little man." She smirks as she thrusts downwards and engulfs his cock inside of her. Her head rolling back and a large low loud moan echoed around the pool.

"MOM! OH GOD! MOM! HIS DICK!" Jazz groans as MAddie chuckles and kisses her daughter again.  
"Hush darling. You are doing amazing sweetie. Just keep on taking it." Maddie mumbles out as the hard cock switched from one babe to the other. Cum was dripping down their thighs to mix with the sweat dribbling down their sides. Their eyes wide, their tongues entwined. Their minds snapped. The greatest fuck of their day was plowing right into their soft wet pillow like pussys.

All three men moaned and arched their backs. Their eyes twitching their breathes hitching. The women had formed a line on their hands and knees in front of them. Their mouths open, the sleeping had been woken up from their fucked stupid coma for the grand finale. Cum came spurting out of the boys balls. All were amazed, it was like a never ending ocean of spunk. They should have been drained dry. Any normal human being would have been completely empty. But instead they were full to the brim still.

Ann and Kim giggle as large globs of cum drips down their faces, like water droplets. Sperm plopped to the ground and Dexter's Mom and Frankie cleaned each other off, licking and slurping the cum from the others breasts. Debs Turnbull simply sat on her ass, mouth open as large droplets of cum went streaking out of her overflowing mouth. Her tongue and throat were slimy with the semen.

"God. Now that is a good sight." Mac mumbles as he strokes his still twitching erect cock, ready to go another round.

"I love this job." Tommy mumbles out in delight as he sees his moms pussy was dripping wet and ready for another one of his loads.

 **Review! FASTER UPDATES IF FASTER REVIEWS!**

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Review! FASTER UPDATES IF FASTER REVIEWS!**

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

 **Pebbles/Wilma from the Flintstones screwing Emira and Edric Blight from The Owl House**

Wilma walks through the main lobby of the Hook Up Hotel, her bare tits bouncing and her fine tan was making her feel young and rejuvinated. Which was just what she needed since her legs and knees felt like they were completely and totally rubber after the long hard screwing that she had just received from the studs out by the pool. Those towel boys sure as hell knew how to treat a lady!

She hears a yelp and glances to the side to see Gina Dupain dragging her squirming eighteen year old granddaughter behind her. Marinette was glancing around desperate for some sort of rescue and was digging her heels in the smooth tile trying to get some sort of purchase. She was doing a hell of a lot better compared to Luz Noceda.

"EDA! SERIOUSLY! I CAN WALK!" The eighteen year old shouted at the top of her lungs as the tall snaggle toothed woman smirked as she strutted through the lobby with her young apprentice tossed over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You certainly can, which means that you will try to run. Which aint happening on my watch cutie pie. We're going to put those baker bitches to shame you hear me?" Luz was struggling and blushing as Wilma grinned and shook her head. Those two cougars had the bodies and the sexual appetites of a woman a third their ages. They constantly got into competitions!

Wilma walked to the elevators and got into the one that the foursome wasn't using and pressed the button that had Pebbles picture on it. There used to be bellhops but those were retired for hung young studs. The elevator quickly started climbing the floors, Wilma felt like she wasn't moving at all! It was fantastic! The bootilicous cavewoman loved staying in the hotel, no late fees, no worrys about cooking or cleaning, and all of the young hard cock that she could get!

The elevator came to a dinging stop and the doors opened to a red hallway. The moment that Wilma stepped from the elevator the picture of Pebbles face disappeared from the elevator button and the doors closed with a click. Wilma stepped down the hallway, as she walked she wiped at her forehead. She felt exhausted from all of the crazy sex that she had just gotten. It was crazy how much cum those boys big bouncing balls could hold. She felt like she was totally full!

But she was not going to pass up some good old fashioned mother daughter bonding time. She felt like she hardly ever saw her daughter anymore. And this hotel was just sooo big...It confused her sometimes and she could end up lost for days, just going from one hotel room to another room and surviving off of room service and the crazy fucks that she could catch.

Wilma got to the door, she had no idea how she knew that it was supossed to be this specific door, but she felt like there was a calling, like something in her chest that was encouraging her forwards.

She knocks on the door and heard some eager talking and then whispers and moving furniture. The door was flung open and there standing in all of her glorious super model like glory was Pebbles Flintstone. Her eyes were radiant, her long luxurious red hair sat on top of her hair like a massive beehive of fire. She was wearing zebra striped high heels, a hyena print thong that was riding right up her ass crack, and a crop top that stopped just above her nipples, she smiles longingly at her mother before jumping forwards and wrapping her arms delighted right around her shorter stacked mothers head. Wilma giggles in delight and wraps her arms around Pebbles hips and pulls her forwards in happy delight.

"Mom! You made it!"  
"Anything for you dear! Although I have to say it was hard to pull myself away from downstairs." The two women giggle again as Pebbles lead her mother into the room with a smile.

"Well trust me this is definitely going to be worth it. "The red head licked her lips as her hands casually rested on her mothers sensitive butt cheeks. She noticed the deep blush across Wilm'as face and knew just how much of an affect her casual pinching and groping was having on the milf. The two of them entered the room and Wilma gulped in delight. The room was boiling hot, the temperature all the way up, a sheen of sweat began to bead on her skin as she glances at the large bed squarely in the center of the room. And the two cutie pies sitting on it with matching cat like grins.

"Hello Wilma." Emira Blight said with a grin, the twenty year old green haired girl stood up with a goblet in one hand and her brothers hand in the other.  
"You look pretty good today." Edric said as he walks towards her dragging his sister along. The two began circling the mother daughter pair, their lust filled eyes taking the two in, drinking in their sexy bodies, their hands snuck out and began pinching, flicking, pulling, and undressing Wilma with nimble magical fingers, slowly stripping the red headed milf down to nothing.

"Oh my! Well aren't you two very very...familiar." She said in delight as she found her thong dripping down her thigh, her pussy was dripping wet and eager for another firm hard nonstop pounding that would turn her into a sexy orgasming mess. She gasps as she feels someone pinch her ass and then stumbles forwards, landing on the bed face first her booty up in the air. She wiggled it and felt a firm spank to one ass cheek and then to the other.

"WOW! Oh my! Well I guess that you three just want to get right into it-" She gasps as her hands are pulled forwards and a pair of handcuffs were snapped onto her wrists before getting attached to the bed frame. SHe gasped as they pulled her forwards.

"Are you okay with this mom? I know that it's sudden but..."Pebbles says with a grin as she got onto her moms level before reaching out and untying her bun. Wilma felt her long sweaty hair fall and slap against her back. Sticking to her shoulders and a lock fell in front of her eyes. Pebbles pushed it back before darting her fingers downwards to rub Wilma's full red lips, some lipstick stained off. Wilma could taste pussy on Pebbles fingers and knew that her daughter must have been jerking the two eager twins off for hours.

"For you dear? This is fantastic!" Wilma said excitedly as she wiggles her ass cheeks, eager for a tongue, a strap on, a dick, anything and everything was fair game for hte horny milf!

"Great! Do you two want to start then?" Pebbles asked the twins who grin, their moles seemed to be glowing as they move around and pull on Wilma's ankles so that she had to spread her legs even further. She gasps as Pebbles moved behind her, Wilma began to gasp as she felt three very experienced fingers slip inside of her, playing with her clit, getting her more and more excited. Her legs were like jello as Pebbles finger banged her mom. Edric and Emira were kissing beside Wilma on the bed, their nude bodies rolling on top of each other. Wilma gazed in shock.

She knew that incest happened at the Hook Up Hotel an awful lot. But she did not normally see it so brazen and open. It was meant to be secretive, taboo...but these two seemed to be relishing it. Enjoying it. Enjoying the shock that they were given the red headed milf.

Emira gasps as her firm C cup breasts were teased by her brothers long piano player hands. The two had a lot of similarities. They were the same height with the same basic body structure. But Emira had large full c cup tits with succulent pinkish green nipples, her booty was tight and perky with just enough bounce that it could draw the eye. Her legs were long and luxurious like a dancers and her core was chiseled. Edric in comparison was actually a touch softer in his core, but his legs were long and strong, his biceps masculine and large. He was a lot skinnier then the average guy, but he held it well, and his joking smile and the quick spark and charismatic look in his eye was more then needed to put a girl at ease.

"God you are so hot sis." He mumbles as he cups his twins tits and plucks at the nipples, his other hand reaching down to thumb at her slippery moist entrance.

"Mitten's tits got bigger again though. I think she's using magic or something on them. The cheat." Emira said with a giggle, no real animosity towards her sister. The two of them were far too mischevious to take anything seriously. Which made their relationship with their younger sister...complicated...

Wilma gasps as she bites at the pillow that her face is pressed against as the twins grin and stand up.  
"Let's get the toys." Pebbles says with a grin. The twins rush off as Wilma glances upwards nervously.

"T-toys?" She gasps out. PEbbles yelps as four hands latch onto her and flips her around. She is laid out on her back on the large bed beside her mom. She grins and cups her large bouncy full womanly ff cup tits that were begging for a good long hard sucking.

"WHACK!" Rings through the room and a large red mark appeards on Wilma's large juicy bouncing booty.

Wilma gasps and yelps. A large swish fills the air and she is hit again, and then on the other cheek. The symetry continues as she is spanked on one ass cheek and then the other. Suddenly the booty abuse is ended and she feels her butt cheeks spread. SHe hears a buzzing and tries to glance over her shoulders. Emira is holding a large purple dildo that is buzzing.  
"Yes?" Edric says as he aims his cock up to Pebble's red cute cunt.  
"YES! OH GOD YES!" Wilma shouts in delight. Her ass cheeks bouncing in delight. Emira needed no other consent and shoved the entire dildo deep into Wilma. The woman gasps as she adjusts to the size and girth of the massive cunt snapper.

"MMM! OH! OH MY! GOD! HOW DID YOU?! WHEN DID YOU?! WHY DID YOU?!" She was babbling in delight as she felt Emira's fingers spread her pussy lips and then a long thin strong tongue that must do some sort of exercises started to play with her clit, her cunt, her pussy lips, she felt like she was slowly, teasingly being turned inside out by the masterful lips.

"There is nothing like a tasty experienced milf pussy." Emira said as she chuckles and licks harder.

"I don't know about you sis but fucking a nice tight young swinger pussy. That is really truly living." Edric grunts as he arches his back as he cups the sides of Pebble's hips and rubs his thumbs against her thighs and long luxurious legs. The daughter giggles before she reaches under Wilma and starts to slowly and cardfully pull at her moms nipples. She grins as Wilma mumbles in delight, her tongue dangling out. Emira gasps as she tastes some man cum sptarting to drip out, the gorgeous bimbo must have been fucked pretty hard very recently.

(Last chapter. Look it up)

"God Pebbles. You've been holding out on me. That is such a rude thing to do to your mother!" Wilma scolds her daughter as Pebbles simply giggles in delight.

"I just met these two insatiable twins a little while ago mom! I had to break them in first!" Pebbles responds as her orgasm causes her to spasm and shake in silent delight. Her pussy walls were gripping on the massive mind shattering cock so hard that she threatened to rip it right off of his pelvis!

Edric groans as he unloads himself inside of Pebbles Flintstone. His cum plowed deep into her, reached for her very depths and filled her close to bursting.

"Now that feels nice!" Edric groans as he pulls his still spasming cock free.  
"Hey! Don't waste it all on her stomach jack ass!" Emira scolds her brother before turning her suction cup like lips to his dick and starts plunging up and down his pole. Wilma stares in glassy eyed amazement as she sees Emira clean her brother off. Edric grins in delight before he helps her to her feet.

"My turn cutie pie." He says as he grips her firmly around the hips and with a practiced flip she was now straddling his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his head while she plunged her mouth back up and down his cock shaft. Her tits pressed to his balls. He licked and slurped at her dripping wet excited pussy lips with expert ease. Pebbles shifts and moves so that Wilma now had a cute small pink pussy in her face, Pebbles apparently waxed down there...And Wilma felt her mouth water in delight.

"Lick mommy." Pebbles demanded as she fisted the back of Wilma's head. Wilma gasps before quickly latching on and slurping at the white, pink and wet and dripping pussy. Her mind snapping as her hands scratched at the mattress, wishing that she was free to grip her daughter and utterly descend into the debauchery.

"OH GOD! YES! MOM! MOOOOOOMMM!" Pebbles gasps in amazement. Mooing as another orgasm washed over her. Wilma nearly did a double take, her daughter sounded just like Betty Rubble did whenever she was eaten out or fucked too hard.

"I wonder where she picked that up?" Wilma thought to herself as she continued to slurp and lick and kiss at her daughters pussy, making mewing delighted sounds at the back of her throat. Completely and utterly falling into the debauchery and losing herself in the process.

Edric dropped Emira onto the bed and aimed his cock up carefully. SHe smirks as he slides halfway in. The two grunting and groaning, the bed squeaking as Wilma pulled anxiously at her bonds, her mouth full of her daughter, her head full of stars and her eyes full of the twins fucking like mad men. Emira was giving out desperate eager little gasps as she shimmied her hips and rolled her shoulders. Her hands cupped with her twins as the foursome screwed and bit their bartners.

Emira glances at Pebbles in amazement before grinning. Pebbles winked before leaning over and the two began making out, heavily, their tongues darting and slurping at the others face. Their breasts bounced. Wilma groans as she orgasms in amazement. Edric was close behind the milf. The four groans as their orgasm erupt like a pleasure volcano and was turned into a supernova like afterglow.

Edric gasps as he leans against his sister, his thumbs playing with her abs as Pebbles rolls off of her moms face and sits while wiping at her forehead in amazement.

"God that was rocking incredible." Pebbles said falling into her caveman accent she hardly ever used in public anymore. Wilma seemed to be shivering, the dildo still buzzing in her ass. SHe growls, her muscles straining, her neck tightening, her jaw grinding. The handcuffs began to stretch, strain, and then they snapped. She stood up on firm legs and gazed at the three red face young adults.

"Okay. It's mama's turn." The growled out like an ancient goddess of reproduction. The three gulp, shiver, and grin excitedly. Wilma grabs the dildo in her ass and pulls it out with a wince.

"Now...who's first?"

 **Review! FASTER UPDATES IF FASTER REVIEWS!**

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Review! FASTER UPDATES IF FASTER REVIEWS!**

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**

 **We have Marinette/Gina from miraculous Ladybug, Luz/Eda from The Owl House, and Beast Boy from Teen Titans**

 **Review.**

"EDA! THis is insane!" Luz complained as the nearly seven foot tall woman strutted through the hallways with her squirming ward over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Listen up kid, we are going to beat this beta bitch at her game do you hear me? I've taught you everything you know! You are going to do great!" Eda said with pure unfiltered power, her steps were causing her nice round juicy butt cheeks to bounce. Luz blushed as she felt her knee hit one of Eda's cute long nipples. The older woman was seven feet tall, frequently wore heels, had large juicy DD cup tits, long thin nipples, a booty that just wouldn't quit, and a booty that looked like it belonged in a center fold. Pretty much she was the perfect milf, if she was only a mom.

Luz struggled and grumbled to herself, her own breasts were around HH cup sized and she was idiotically proud of them, especially since they compensated for her less then stellar booty, she at least had strong muscular legs, and a gym rats legs, if only she had actually arms that weren't so noodle like and nerdy.

"But I don't know anything! You are a terrible teacher!" Luz complained as Eda continued to ignore her and actually turned to yak at the other hot older woman beside her.

"I am so sorry Luz, this is probably my fault. Somehow." Marinette says shaking her head. Her waist length pigtails slapped her sides. Marinette took after her grandmother and mother in that she had a kick ass booty, sizeable tits that tapped out at around DD cups cute pink nipples, but legs and arms and a belly absolutely coated in muscles, she looked like a ballet dancer mixed with a mixed martial artist. Her bright blue bell eyes were bright and seemed to bring out the best in people.

"Nah, this was inevitable. If you get this one drunk then she is completely impossible." Luz replies as she props her chin on her hand and glowers at the hallway they were moving down. She took a quick glance over towards Gina and blushed cursing her life, she was surrounded at all times by such good looking people! And Gina was just as hot as Eda.

Neither of the white haired women had any wrinkles or sags, in fact if anything their bodies were closer to twenty year olds then eighty year olds. Gina was not as bootilicous as Marinette, and her tits were sizeable but smaller then Eda's. But the way that she moved, the assurance of her stance and the knowing looks that she would toss around let you know that she could fuck you until you were screaming for more. She was also one of the most intense women in the hotel and if the rumors were true also one of the most flexible.

The two women were joking back and forth as they pulled their unwilling prodigies down the hall. They finally stopped at a door, checked the label, nodded to each other and kicked the door down together. Marinette and Luz yelped in distress as they were pushed in by the two women who walked in and hip checked the door closed.

"Alright girls. Show mama what you've learned!" Eda demanded before snapping her golden claws with a smirk. Luz and Marinette exchanged a glance before looking nervously at the green skinned young man in front of them. Beast Boy stared at the women in shocked confusion before grinning and gripping his dick. He gave it a few firm spanks and the two eighteen year old women blinked in confusion. Marinette rubbed her eyes before she felt herself spontaneously begin to drool for some reason. She shook her head, where was that strange enchanting scent coming from? And did Beast Boy's cock just double in size?

The animalistic shapeshifter smirks knowingly. He was releasing a very special pheremone that permitted him to play with people's sexual appetities, it made them hornier, it made them sillier, loser, more willing to fuck for hours. It relaxed people, it was probably the ultimate aphrodisiac and he was incredibly lucky to have it. It made it insanely easier to seduce people with it.

"Wh-what are we suposed to do?" Luz asked turning to look at Eda who was mixing a drink from the nearby bar before rolling her eyes and pointing at the still silent green skinned young man with the massive cock that looked like it could rip a girl in half.

"I would suggest starting with a lap dance, maybe a strip tease. But that's all the hints that you two are getting out of us. You are going to be fucking that guy to prove which of our techniques is better and who taught you better. Got it?" She said with a spark in her eyes that Luz had seen the gorgeous goddess of a gilf get hundreds of times before. Luz nodded before taking a deep breath.

Gina smirks before she flicks her wrist against the wall and a large boom box flipped out of the wall, like something out of a super cheap seventies porno. The hot gilf flicked the start switch and a loud clunk started before a soothing music began to ease out of it. Marinette gulps as she stares at the incredibly large...no the impossibly large dick twitched in delighted excitement as she stared at it. She felt hypnotized and slowly started to shimmy forwards. Her short skirt felt constricting. So she grabbed the large belt buckle on her waist and with a flick and pull and a twist of her hips whipped it off. The skirt flumped to the floor and she stood in her cute thong. Her hands flipped upwards and draped the belt around her neck before she reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, it was large and pink with a lace around the edges that really highlighted her rosy skin.

The bra was dropped and joined the pile of clothes that she had. Luz gazed entranced at the cute girl stripping before her before she shook her head.

"Get it together! UGH! Being Bi is the worst! Why is everyone so hot!"  
"I'm Bi too you know." Marinette pointed out with a smirk before strutting forwards towards the awiating Beast Boy. "Some of us are just better at not being-" She yelps as she slips on the edge of her mini skirt and spins in a tight circle before doing a split in front of the other and twitched in distress.

"Disasters. The two of them are such disasters." Eda moans as she facepalms in amazement.

"At least they're cute as hell." Gina says as she encourages Marinette to get up with an eager nod. Marinette did so with a large blush across her face, Luz snickered before taking a deep breath.

"My turn." She says cracking her knuckles. She grabs her skirt wrap, originally for hanging out by the pool and with a flick of her hips swished it right off, her tits bounced slighty. SHe had on a tight bikini bottoms and a tight bikini top on, she gripped the strings and with a smirk pulled them. The two young women leaned back to back with smiles on their faces that could melt the polar ice caps.

"What do you think hot stuff?" They say in unison before blushing in delighted surprise.

"Mine is wining." Eda grumbles to Gina who shushes the competitive milf.

"So good." Beast Boy drools out. "You two red hot mama's are making my little dude go nuts!" He said as he grips his cock and gives it a long firm squeeze. "What else do you've got?"

The two girls walk forwards, hips bumping and grinding. Luz's massive tits bouncing invitingly, Beast Boy found his eyes glued on her nipples, dark chocloate brown. Marinette got to her hands and knees as she hefts his massive cock and balls, they felt enormous...impossibly large...She dropped her jaw and deep throated him in one go. Beast Boy yelps and shimmies in his seat as she bobs her head. Her fingers gripping and massaging his balls as she relaxes her throat and just continues to suckle on his dick.

"GOD! What am I doing! This monster is huge! If he gets any bigger then he will tear me apart! So tasty though...Not as tasty as Adrien but it will do." She thought to herself as she continued to give him a good hard blow job. Her lips were stretched to the limit, her eyes were closed in bliss as her hair gave one of Luz's long thin nipples a firm whack. Luz yelped and pulled back rubbing her tit in distress.

"Hey." She pouts out before frowning. She grabbed the back of Marinette's head and shoved downwards cruelly. All of the people in the room gasped as Marinette didn't even miss a beat and just found her nose shoved into Beast Boy's pubic hair. SHe smirks as she sucks long and hard, making a damp noise with her mouth.

"Holy shit. How did you teach her that?" Eda said actually impressed as Gina admires her nails trying to control her amazement. After all there was deep throating then there was swallowing a broom stick!

"A bitch never asks and a lady never tells." Gina responds with a grin.

"HEY! No fair! It's my turn to show off!" Luz complains as Marinette pops off with a grin and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.  
"Go right ahead." She said with a sassy smirk. Luz's eyes harden and she gives Beast Boys cock a kiss right on the head. Then her tongue darts out and swirls around the top of his uncut dick. Then her tongue descends.

She knew that she didn't have the power to deep throat the way that Marinette just did. But she had a few tricks up her sleeve herself. SHe slurps and licks, her tongue darting out and around, swirling and licking, kissing and roaming. Everyone watched hypnotized as her tongue wrapped around his entire shaft and actually began to lap up and down it.

Beast Boy groans and lets out a demonic woof like he was a wolf possessed by pure pleasure. He woofs again and lets out a long drawn out howl. His dick felt like tiny buzzing electrical currents were being pushed through it. His entire body was on fire with pleasure. His hands grew claws and he worked them into the mattress, sure he would probably have to buy the hotel a new mattress but he didn't care right now. All he was worried about was trying to get a bit of passion out, he felt completely pent up. Like a panther in a cage!

He growls and humps against Luz's lips and tongue as she slurps and licks his dick, making it slimy and slippery, his rock hard manhood was dripping with her love juices. Her thighs rubbed against each other and she felt a firm deerlike hand rest upon her booty. She gazes over at Marinette, the young girls eyes were alight with desire. Their heads leaned towards each other and their lips locked with long drawn out moans of desire. Their tongues fought for dominance as they tasted the cock across their lips. Luz groans and gasps before shivering, Marinette's fingers were so strong and protective. They were cupping and squeezing Luz's tight strong ass cheeks.

Luz yelped when she felt a finger press against her ass hole and nearly leapt into Marinette's arms as the biracial girl giggles and cuddled closer to her.  
"God your tits are so pretty." Marinette mumbles out as she licks Luz's chin with an authoratative tip of her tongue.

"God you two are insane for passing up this dick." Eda says stepping over the two, now only clad in a garter belt, stockings and high heels. Her wild hair puffed up around her head like an owls feathers as she tucks her hair over one shoulder and glances at Beast Boy with a smirk.

"How about it stud? Want to see what a real woman can do?"  
"Oh you know it hot stuff!" Beast Boy yowls as Eda grins, spanks her own ass and then lowers herself on his dick. Her moans were deep and baritone, like an owls screech, her yelping increased and she winced a little as Beast Boy held her hips and began to pound upwards into her. He smirks as he slowly starts to expand his cock while inside of her. Making sure that she worked for it, doubling in size so that he was nearly absurdly large, nearly large enough to breed a planet!

"Alright girls. Just because Eda stole your thunder doesn't mean you are done just yet!" Gina says with an authoratative snarl as she stood above the two blushing women. She laid down on the bed and spread her legs. A glint in her eyes. "Marinette you know what to do. Other girl, you can catch on." Gina snaps her fingers and Marinette eagerly dove forwards, her lips open, her tongue out.

She dove head first against her sexy sexy Gina's tight pink cunt. Her tongue darting outwards and flicking the clit, slurping up and down the pussy lips like she was a bitch in heat. Luz smirks and crawls beside Marinette, hip checking her to the side and making her yelp as she starts to kiss and slurp at Gina's pussy lips. The three women start to moan and gasp as Gina spreads her legs further, both girls had their cheeks pressed together as their tongues fought over Gina's cunt and clit. Making the older more experienced drop dead gorgeous babe shiver in delight. Her eyes rolling in their sockets as she moans and bites on her knuckles.

Eda was even louder, shouting obscenities to the ceiling as loud as she possibly could.

"FUCK! GOD! MY WITCHY GOD! MY WITCH CUNT! You fucking animal! Let it out! Go harder! Screw me! Give it to me! Make me scream! Make me shout! Your dick is incredible! It is indescribable! You are overwhelming me! Lover! Fuck me harder my gorgeous green skinned mamilian lover!" She howls as Beast Boy blushes, embarrassed at how loud and overwhelming she was.

Also the whole mammal thing was weird. Was she implying that she wasn't? He groans as her cunt tightens in the most unusual way. He didn't care actually, she was overwhelmingly hot. Her pussy game was A plus! Tight and firm and slippery all at once. And the energy that she put behind her thrusts! She rolled her hips and shimmied them from side to side before actually bringing her legs upwards, tucking one ankle behind her head and then the other before spinning and slapping her claws down on his abdomen making him yelp in surprise.

Gina chuckles in amazement.

"You call that flexible? Please." She stands up, leaving Marinette and Luz kissing empty air for a moment. Gina stands up and pushed Eda off of her dick none too gently before smirking and doing a split downwards onto Beast Boy's massive shaft. Her arms behind her head. SHe grins before clamping down tightly.  
"Now stand up." She orders the shivering man as he gently gets to his feet, she was smirking and went onto her tip toes before arching her back and her arms to wrap around his torso.

"Damn, Puta, your girl knows how to shake that nice fat culo!" Luz says in horny amazement as Gina groans as she is humped from behind by a panting wolffaced Beast Boy as he smirks and plows into her, one hand on her hips the other on her belly.

"Yep, I feel like those two might have stolen our thunder though." Marinette responds as she cups and gropes one of Luz's tits and plucks at the hotties nice round spheres. Luz giggles before turning to gaze longingly into Marinette's eyes.

"Eh, forget them. Want to screw like wild animals and let them have the green guy?" She asks thumbing towards the door. Marinette blushes before grinning lecherously.

"OH YOU KNOW IT!" She says, the two young adults stand up giggling before rushing nude for the door. Bypassing a fuming Eda and a smirking Gina.

"Oh it is on you bitch." Eda says as she mimes rolling up her sleeves. The music had stopped long ago and was now just white noise in the background. Beast Boy gulps as he glances between the two horny fuming hotties. This was going to be one long weird fuck session. He could just tell. The door was left swinging open as the three continued to fuck, the wet warm sounds of their fucking filled the hotel up with their lewdness.

 **Review. Faster updates for this and other stories if this and other stories get more reviews. Would love to see art work of this or any of my other work. Faster reviews for my other less popular stories means that more updates at a faster pace. Or just more stories like this one.**

 **Also any requests in reviews will probably be ignored. PM me if you have an idea.**

 **Also just to be clear. I do not do pedophilia, all characters are aged up in this stuff or aged down depending on the character, no loli, no yaoi, no shota, I don't do watersports (Shit/Piss/fart fetish shit)I don't do stuff like vore or entire bodies getting shoved into places (Shrink play) I don't do blood play or torture (Ball/cock crushing etc) or certain old people, (Yes I am a fucking hypocrite) . Also if you ask for something in reviews that normally means I won't do it. So anyone who asks for that will be disappointed. If you have questions/requests/suggestions PM me instead.**


End file.
